Every Time We Touch
by SimplySerene22
Summary: Reilly hates everything; school, life, her mother, everything. Then one day, she falls asleep at her computer only to wake up in the world of Naruto! When the famous Kyuubi container is looking down at her, she can only think its a dream.
1. Part One

First Naruto-with-a-crossover-from-reality kind of story...I kept spelling her name at least five different ways while writing this... XD

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part One- -**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I reached up and, after missing it a couple of times, I actually managed to turn it off. Five minutes later it went off again and this time I lifted myself out of the bed and turned it off properly.

After that I scratched at my head, only messing my bright orange hair up some more. Then I crawled out of my nice warm bed and into the bathroom out in the hallway. After making sure I didn't look drunk or something like that, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Yes my lovely exciting day must start with a balanced breakfast! Or, you know, a half a bagel. That works too. I couldn't stand coffee so that basically sucked.

Then I went upstairs, took a shower, brushed my teeth and all that stuff. My outfit consisted of a short off the shoulder black shirt along with black baggy jeans. My hair sort of framed my face and was pretty much puffy no matter what I did to it.

After slipping my black Vans on and slinging my backpack on my back, I walked out the door before my mom woke up. She wasn't the most pleasant of persons to meet. Especially in the mornings.

I walked to the bus stop and there I did what any normal girl would do in my situation, wait for the bus.

I didn't have any real friends at school so I didn't care if I completely blew them off when they called or stuff. I was, I guess you could say, a loner at school. Not like I minded anyways. I honestly couldn't care.

I was a very strange girl. I was a sort of gothic person, but that was just my clothes, that was a loner and listened to sort of emo songs. Of course I listened to a ton of different songs and stuff, in fact my taste in music was so strange that people would look at me strangely. And to top it ALL off, I watched anime. Beat that for a weirdo.

Finally the bus arrived and I stepped onboard and went to seat 10 on the left side going on. My designated seat, assigned by me. It was my seat and no one really sat by me unless forced to.

The sky was grey and showed no sign of clearing up. I popped in my headphones from my Ipod and listened to a song by Stone Sour, Through Glass.

The ride to school was long and boring. Nothing exciting happened and I got off like normal. I went to my first class which happened to be gym. I hated changing out and stuff but I reluctantly did so and joined my class. Sixth grade was soooo much fun.

Most everyone was happy and hyper that school was there so they could see friends and all that stuff. I forgot my gym shoes so when running, my Vans kept slipping off my feet and flying behind me to either hit someone or just land on the floor.

Twice the gym teacher scolded me and I just stared up at him while he went on with his rant. For the sit-ups I just laid there and I didn't even bother with the push-ups.

After that class I had math. The one subject I was actually ok at. Surprised? So was I. I wasn't in the mood for it that day so I just doodled on my notebook while the teacher gave her lecture.

Then there was Language Arts class and I absolutely _hated_ the teacher there. She got on my nerves and knew exactly the times that I would start to zone out.

Finally lunch came and I bought something from the cafeteria before sitting down at an empty table. Before lunch ended, I went to the library where I checked out a book and read until I was late for class.

Finally when school ended, I walked instead of taking the bus. Well actually I _missed_ the bus. I was asked by various people if I needed a lift. Every time they did I refused but deep down I wondered if I should just say yes.

When I got home I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion after walking more than a mile. I had forgotten to take off my shoes but I didn't notice.

I went downstairs and got myself a coke before going back upstairs to my room to do my homework. Then I listened to music for about an hour.

Then I turned on the computer in my room and checked email. Nothing was new so I signed in on YouTube and started watching Naruto episodes. So many dang fillers!

True, they were in Japanese but at least they had subtitles! I'd rather watch the Japanese version than the English one any day anyways. They completely 'Americanized' it.

I watched late in the night. One time I checked the clock and it said 9:34 but I kept watching them.

Eventually I drifted off while still watching the computer. Subconsciously my head fell forward and hit the computer screen.

* * *

**Third Person (AKA: No one's POV)**

Her mother came home eventually. It was late at night and she was drop-dead tired. She was about to go to sleep but she went to check on her daughter.

What she found was that she had kept the computer on again. So her mom came in and sat down in the chair. She rolled her eyes when she saw what was playing. Or what HAD been playing.

More of that Japanese stuff as she called it. She exited off it and then went to start where she clicked to shut off the computer.

When it was completely off, her mother left the room to go to sleep not even bothering to see if her daughter had gotten in bed nicely.

Then she fell asleep, unaware of the sudden absence of a certain person.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	2. Part Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Two- -**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was staring directly up into a pair of blue ones.

"Holy crap!" I shouted and sat up so suddenly, the boy didn't have time to get out of the way so we sort of crashed heads together. "Owwww…" I moaned, "What do you have on your face, metal?!" I asked.

No wonder this felt so strange, I hadn't woken up to my alarm clock.

"Actually," he said and felt his forehead, "Sort of," he answered and I noticed something strangely, and creepily, familiar about the guy. He was wearing a certain headband with a metal plate that had the Konoha leaf symbol carved into it.

"Uhhh how'd I get here?" I asked, "And is this some sort of anime convention?"

He scratched his head, obviously confused, "Well actually I don't know how you got here and what the heck is an anime convention?" he asked.

"Dear Lord, tell me I'm dreaming," I said as my face grew a bit slack and I noticed my surroundings. No anime conventions that I had seen pictures of had a room that looked as though someone lived in them.

"You are…dreaming?" he said in a sort of question. He looked absolutely confused, "Can YOU tell me what happened?"

I sat up rubbing my forehead, "I don't think so but it would help if you told me who you were. Well actually I will most likely think I'm dreaming again. Well yesterday seemed normal enough! What the heck happened…?" I asked myself.

He was giving me strange looks, "Are you alright miss?" he asked, "You did hit your head but I don't know if you hit it hard enough to be like this…"

"I'm fine," I said, "Well not exactly because I have no idea how I got here. Was I kidnapped by weird anime freaks?!"

"Kidnapped?" He asked with wide eyes, "And what the heck is anime?"

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly, sort of dreading the answer.

"Uhh Naruto Uzumaki," he said, "Do you want to go to a hospital or something?"

I looked around the room, "Where am I anyways?" then it clicked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said my name was Naruto Uzumaki," he said, "and do you want to go to a hospital?"

That's when I fainted. Ok that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do because he started freaking out and I woke up in a hospital later on.

There were footsteps and I heard the door open. I turned to see the boy who claimed himself to be Naruto Uzumaki with a pink haired girl and a black haired boy at his side.

"And this is the girl I found right outside my apartment!" he exclaimed and was making wild hand gestures.

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital first thing?" the girl asked him.

"Uhhh…" was all he could say.

"So…" I said, startling the three people standing there, "Where am I and who are you two with the Naruto wannabe?" I asked.

The black haired one raised an eyebrow. And for some reason, pink hair didn't bother me.

"Naruto…wannabe?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess. You are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, am I right?" I asked.

"Uhh right," the pink haired girl said.

"You've got to be joking me!" I said and started to get up when the blonde one, 'Naruto', rushed to my side.

"Don't get up so suddenly!" he sort of scolded while holding my arm, "I don't know if you are ok enough to stand up properly!"

I sort of stared at him oddly. No one in my entire life, well maybe when I was real small, had treated me like this before, "Why do you care?" I asked, not really meaning my angry tone.

He looked startled, "Well…just…because well…I'm concerned?" he said in a sort of question.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" 'Sasuke' asked and then turned and headed out the door.

"Sasuke!" 'Sakura' called out to him while following him. Well I had to admit, they were REALLY good actors.

'Naruto' sort of looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face when he turned and started walking out the door. My eyes widened and then I screwed my eyes shut before calling out at him.

"Wait!" I said and he turned slightly, "Where…where are you going?" I asked feeling pathetic.

"Umm with them I guess," he said and gestured behind him, indicating those two people who had just left, "Why?" he asked.

"Uhhh well…" I said nervously, "Thanks," I said finally.

He smiled and said, "I'll send in the nurse. If you're alright to go, wanna come with me?" he asked.

I don't know why but I blushed slightly and said, "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great!" he said excitedly and hurried out of the room. I sighed and leaned back. My face felt warm so I opened up a window to cool myself down. I had to get out of the hospital without making the nurse think I have a fever.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	3. Part Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Three- -**

* * *

Luckily I got out of the hospital nicely without any complaint from the nurse about my health or whatnot. The four of us, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, were walking down the street in complete silence.

"So you don't know how you got here?" Naruto asked, breaking the stiff silence.

I shook my head tiredly, "Nope," I said, "All I remember was falling asleep while watching- never mind."

The Sasuke boy gave me a sideways glance, "Why? What were you about to say?" he asked.

I gave him a glare, "I said never mind so I _mean_ never mind," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. They looked so freakishly familiar to the anime characters! "Sorry I asked," he muttered while rolling his eyes, "You aren't the most pleasant person to get along with now are you?" he asked.

My glare partly answered that for him, "Back where I came from, I hate mostly everything. Don't think I'll change," I said.

I saw Naruto give me a worried look from the corner of my eye. He then shook his head ever so slightly and said, "So why are you dressed up like that?" he asked and nodded to my low shirt and baggy black jeans.

"That's how I usually dress," I shrugged, "So how do you get money around here?" I asked.

That probably cheered the Naruto kid up a ton for some reason, "You go on missions! Although in your case, I don't know if you can. You aren't a part of our village," he said.

"Damn," I muttered, "What can I do to be able to go on a 'mission'?" I asked.

"I guess you should go and talk to the Hokage," Sakura said, "She'll know what to do."

I nodded thoughtfully, "So where do I find this Hokage person?" I asked.

Naruto looked at me with a weird expression on his face, "Well I can show you where to go…Although I dunno if she'd be much help," he said.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked while glaring at him, "Of course she could help!"

They were about to talk when some guy with his hair all slanted one way and had the same metal thing Naruto was wearing, slanted so it covered one eye. He also wore this black mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"Hey guys," he said calmly, smiling with his eyes closed. Then he opened them and saw me, "And who might this be?" he asked.

"Uhhh," was all Naruto could say, "Oh crap! I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

I nearly giggled but that would have been weird for me, "Oh yeah, my name is Rylee," I answered.

Now he looked SUPER confused, "Rylee? What kind of name is that?!" He asked and Sakura gave him a bump on the head.

"That's not nice, Naruto!" she yelled and glared at him.

"But it's true," Sasuke said calmly, "It's not a normal name around here. Where exactly are you from?" he asked.

"Um well the country by itself is called the U.S.," I said sort of nervously, "The whole name is the United States of America," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Let me guess," Sasuke said, "You hate that too?"

"Duh," I said and rolled my eyes again and then looking at the dude with grey hair, "So who are you and can I ask how old you are?" I asked looked curiously at his hair and then to his face that held no wrinkles.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," he said, "And I am currently…" he thought for a moment, "Twenty-six I think. Why do you ask?"

I looked at him funny, "You _think_? Man, you're weird. Well it's just that your hair is all grey and goes all…" I put my hands just a bit in front of him, moving my hands where his hair went, "Swish!" I said.

He chuckled slightly and said, "So you're not from around here, huh? Well I guess you should go talk to the Hokage then."

"Oh yeah don't you have some sort of paper that shows what you say is true with a picture and everything?" Sakura asked.

"You mean like a passport? No my mom usually keeps that," I said and glanced around, "And by the looks of it, she's ain't here right now."

"Well then let's get to the Hokage's office!" Naruto said excitedly and started running.

"WAIT!!" I yelled after him, afraid I'd lose him, "I can't run in these!" I said and started to run after him.

"You can run just fine!" Naruto said while sort of jogging backwards, "Now hurry up!" he yelled and started running full speed again.

"Damn it wait!" I shouted again and tried running faster. That wasn't the greatest idea because my shoe, like normal, ended up slipping off and being flung behind me.

"Ow," I heard the Kakashi guy say and I turned back to see him rubbing his head, "Your shoe came flying out at me and ended up landing on my head," he said.

"Uhh yeah that happens," I said sort of blushing out of embarrassment, "Sorry about that, I'll get my shoe then…"

He picked up my shoe from the ground and inspected it, "What kind of shoes are these? I don't think I've ever seen anything like them!" he exclaimed and continued to look at it.

"American stuff," I said, "You won't find it here. Can I have it back now? Oh and I think that Naruto kid is gone now…" I said as I slipped the shoe back on and looked behind me.

"Yeah but we'll show you to the Hokage's office! No problem!" Sakura said happily and Sasuke just sort of grunted.

"Uh but please at a more slower rate?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	4. Part Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Four- -**

* * *

"So…" she said, "You're not from around here. Your name is…?"

"Rylee," I repeated for her yet again.

"Rylee," she said, her expression giving away how she thought the name wasn't normal, "And you say you just woke up in Naruto's home?"

"Yep," I answered, getting annoyed. You would too if someone were just asking the same questions over and over again.

"And where you're from, they don't teach you how to become a ninja?" she asked again.

I sighed, "No, they don't. I mean there are self-defense lessons but that's about all," I said while rolling my eyes slightly.

She nodded slowly, "And Naruto, you just found her outside your apartment?" she asked.

He nodded importantly, "Yeah! She was sleeping or something. It looked as if someone just dumped her there! She was talking about being kidnapped by…what did you say again?" he asked me.

"Anime freaks," I answered, "Don't ask…" I had to just believe in everything they said. That the Naruto kid was actually Naruto Uzumaki and everyone else was just who they said they were.

She raised an eyebrow, "So then, you can't really go on missions if you aren't a part of the village…" she said.

"Hey! Hey! I've got an idea!!" Naruto said while waving his hand, no wait, his arm in the air. She looked at him patiently, "Ok what if she goes with us on a mission and we see how well she fights?" he asked.

My eyes widen because I didn't know how to fight. Plus, I've seen the show and so I know how fast they run around the forest like that.

She nodded approvingly, "That actually doesn't sound that bad. I agree. I will let you show her how to fight a bit until the time for all of you to go on a mission," she said.

We were about to leave when she stopped us, "Oh and uh Rylee?" she asked and I turned around. I pretty much hated my name, "Do you have a place to stay for time being?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh she can stay with me!" Naruto suggested. I swear it was as if he was on a permanent sugar high.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the lady, or Hokage, said, "I think she should stay with a girl instead of a boy, like you Naruto."

He looked disappointed, "Aww but it wouldn't be any trouble! I swear!" he said.

"I said no," the lady said again, "I don't want anything happening and so she should be staying with a girl. I will ask multiple people today and if someone has room, I'll call you in immediately."

"Nothing will happen!" Naruto continued to protest.

"Yeah, really," I said with crossed arms wondering what she meant by that.

"What happens if they don't get called in?" Kakashi asked sounding amused.

The Hokage lady sighed, "Then she can stay with Naruto for the night," she said.

"HA!" Naruto shouted. Apparently he didn't like being told 'no' by someone, "Come on…Rylee," he said the name oddly, "Let's go show you how to fight! Maybe we can even get Sasuke to help! Or even that creep Neji!" he was saying as he pulled me by my arm out of the room.

Stupid thing. It wouldn't go on right. Why couldn't it be Velcro or with a zipper at least?

They had given me a weapons pouch and all the necessary weapons to go in it. And I mean ACTUAL weapons. I already cut my fingers many times trying to pick up one of the little stars.

Now just to try and figure out how to get the stupid holster to STAY…

"You're supposed to be hiding," a sudden voice behind me said.

"HOLY CRAP!!" I yelled, "When the hell did you get there?!" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't sense me coming? I came at you directly," Sasuke said calmly, "I don't know how you will be getting along when you come with us on the mission."

"Yeah well I didn't ask for it!" I mumbled, "Well sort of. Never mind, I just need money." I started fumbling with the weapons pouch again, "Damn thing…" I muttered.

"You know I'm a potential threat to you. I am supposed to be coming after you and you're supposed to fight me. But now you are letting your guard down. You don't ever do that when you have enemies," he said and slid one of the little daggers out from his pouch and put it up to my throat.

I rolled my eyes, "And are you going to kill me with that?" I asked while elbowing him in the gut, "And could you please put a little more distance between us? It's getting creepy."

He coughed slightly and rubbed his stomach lightly, "I didn't expect you to react. I guess I let my guard down as well. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get this stupid thing on," I answered, "But it's being retarded and won't stay. Why couldn't it have a stupid Velcro thing on it so it could stay? It would make things a whole lot simpler!" I complained threw the stupid pouch to the ground frustrated.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the pouch while putting everything back in, "Here," he said and put it around my leg.

"Holy sht," I muttered as he did a couple of complicated wraps and twists around my leg. I was blushing like crazy though, "You have to teach me that next time," I said as I cautiously stood up, the holster now on my right leg in easy reach of my hand. And surprise, surprise, it didn't fall off.

He just grunted and jumped away, most likely to attack me from a different angle next time.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	5. Part Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Five- -**

* * *

I dragged my feet, "When do I sleep?" I asked while we walked through the town.

Sasuke looked at me oddly, Sakura wasn't paying much attention and Naruto chuckled slightly, "What do you mean? This has only begun! And you didn't do much today…"

I looked at him, "I didn't do much? I worked my freaking as off!! You can't say you work this hard EVERY day!" I exclaimed.

"Actually it's more extreme," Naruto said thoughtfully, "And I guess we'll teach you how to make a clone of yourself tomorrow along with more Taijutsu exercises."

"Taijutsu?" I asked, "What's that? Making clones?! Oh dear Lord shoot me now…"

"…shoot?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh," I said remembering they wouldn't know anything about guns, "Well…it's sort of complicated…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but let it drop. Sakura just sort of nodded. Naruto, of course, wouldn't let it go.

"Try me," he said while crossing his arms.

I glared at him, "I told you it's complicated," I said.

"And I said try me," he said getting a stubborn look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Fine but you won't get it. When I said 'shoot me now' I meant like with a gun. Not seriously though. Well maybe- anyways, a gun is this metal thingy that…" it was harder to explain a gun than I thought it would be, "And you pull a trigger and a bullet come out from the top…and it can really hurt someone, usually killing someone…"

Everyone sort of had a 'wtf?' look on their faces.

I shrugged, "Told you it'd be complicated," I said.

"Uhhh…" Naruto said and then shook his head. Everyone was in a sort of confused, stunned silence. Then Naruto said, "Why would you want to be killed?" he asked.

I sighed, "It…was a figure of speech…" I said.

He raised his eyebrows and then looked forward again, "What're we gonna get to eat?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't answer and Sakura sighed, "I guess you can choose again, Naruto," she said.

"YEAH!!" he shouted while punching his fist in the air, "Let's go get some ramen!" he said excitedly. I nearly laughed at how excited he looked.

Sasuke groaned, "Don't you ever get sick of that stuff?" he asked.

"Nope!" Naruto said happily with both hands on the back of his head, "It's the best stuff in the world!"

Then we went to, surprise, Ichiraku. Naruto's favorite ramen place in the anime.

"…And ramen is supposed to have egg in it?" I asked, staring at the large, and I mean HUGE, bowl of ramen in front of me. I was used to the packages that just came with the little spice pouch thing and that's all.

"Of course!" Naruto said while taking a break from inhaling his bowl of noodles with a bunch of stuff. He had to order mine for me because I was just staring at them when they asked what I'd like. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Uh just wondering," I said, "I'm not used to ramen with this sort of stuff in it…"

Sasuke and Sakura didn't really talk to me as much as Naruto did. Maybe it was because of my comment of hating almost everything in my world or place, whatever you call it.

I heard something clatter and I looked to see Naruto staring at me with his jaw dropped and his chopsticks on the table.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded, suddenly getting warm in my face and I looked down at my bowl.

I felt bad that they had to buy food for me. I took my chopsticks and attempted to hold them like they were, glancing at them once in a while trying to get it right. I eventually just put one in each hand and attempted to pick up the noodles that way, stabbing the meat with one.

"…You don't know how to hold chopsticks either?" Naruto asked incredulously.

I shook my head, feeling embarrassment yet again and I hated it.

"I'll show you then," he said and picked up my hand, my face suddenly turning even redder. I don't know what was with me. Maybe I was getting some weird disease and I'd die without figuring out how to get back home leaving my mom happy. Couldn't have that now could I?

He placed one of the sticks in my right hand and then the other so it was like a pencil.

"Holy crap!" I shouted as I was able to pick up the noodles, "Heh, heh now I've got this down, you are doomed you bastard noodles!"

"Uhhh…" Naruto said with his jaw dropped again, "You…talk to your food?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said, "That and anything else that doesn't work out for me. Oh and thanks…"

He grinned a bit nervously, "No problem," he said.

We finished up and Sakura had to go home.

"Where's she going to sleep for the night?" Sasuke asked, "Nobody came to tell us if they found someone."

Naruto thought about it, "Guess she'll be bunking with me tonight!" he said.

Oh joy…especially when I…sleep talk at times…then there's…ok never mind.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	6. Part Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Six- -**

* * *

"And this is the kitchen! Not much here though," Naruto said as he gave me a tour of his house. Well actually it was an apartment.

I just nodded looking around. It wasn't the cleanest place so that meant I could definitely live here.

"And that's my bedroom," Naruto said, jerking his thumb towards a door behind him. "So I guess you can sleep on the old couch I have. Sorry I have nothing more comfortable…"

I grinned, "Its fine. In face I LOVE your place. Totally fits my style," I said.

He smiled nervously, "Well I haven't heard that one before. So I guess we should get some sleep. If you wake up before I do, which will most likely happen, food is in the fridge and plates and stuff like that is in the cabinets. Feel free to eat anything you'd like," he said.

"Thanks for everything," I said and smiled slightly before sitting on the couch where I was instantly sucked in, "WHOA!!" I shouted and jumped back up before sitting cautiously on it and I sunk about three inches.

"Oh yeah…" he said and scratched the back of his head nervously, "It does that."

"Uhh well night then," I said and lay down on the couch, making me sink about six inches further. He nodded and went in his room. Eventually I drifted off.

Dream

(yay! Oh and by the way, this is basically pointless. I have pointless dreams most of the times…)

Hmm everything was green…no wait it was blue. Well it could have been green! In fact it still looked like that. Everything was twisted funny and it was weird.

Someone had died, obviously since there was a freaking coffin in the middle of was seemed like a beach. Yes a beach that had normal trees growing out of the sand. Like pine trees and oak trees.

I was behind one of those trees, watching the ceremony. It was a weird one where they all just dead silent.

Then I came out from behind the tree to get a closer look. The coffin was open but I couldn't make out the face just yet. I didn't recognize any of the people standing there. In fact it seemed as though they didn't even notice me.

I got closer and then I felt arm grab me. I then recognized the person in the coffin. My eyes widened as the people's grip tightened and they threw me over a cliff that wasn't there before.

And I screamed one name.

Dream Ends

"NARUTO!!" I screamed as I sat up from my freakish nightmare. I heard a bunch of crashes and Naruto stumbled from his room, dragging his blanket with his feet.

"What?! What is it?!" he asked, his eyes darting around the room.

My breathing was fast and uneven and I shook my head, "S-Sorry to wake you…up," I managed to gasp out. I dunno why that dream scared the living sht out of me though.

He walked, nearly tripping because of the blanket tangled around his feet, and sat down on the little table near the couch.

"What happened?" he asked sounding concerned.

I shook my head, "It's nothing…" I said as my breathing returned to normal, "Go back to sleep…"

He frowned as he figured it out, "Nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded, "Weird one but it's all ok now," I said and then looked up at him, "What's that on your head?" I asked suddenly.

His blue eyes traveled upwards to the dog-like sleeping cap he was wearing, "Oh it's just something I always wear…"

"Oh," I said and then a smile broke out on my face and I started giggling.

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened, "What is it?!"

"J-Just that it looks so f-funny!" I said as I clutched my stomach. When I was tired, things like this happened.

He crossed his arms and took off the little hat thing, "That's not nice! It's not all that funny!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't stop laughing, "B-But it w-was!!" I said and took really deep breathes and finally stopped giggling so much.

"Well then since you're done," Naruto said with an evil glint in his eyes, "Time to sleep!" He said and shoved the nightcap on my head.

"AHHH!!" I shouted, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! _COOOOOOTIES!!_" I shouted and got off of the couch, my arms out in front of me.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelped as he realized I was going after him. I took the little cap off, throwing it at him. We ran around his little apartment thing until I tackled him.

"Ah HA!" I said triumphantly, "I've caught the fiend!"

"Heeeeey," Naruto said while pouting, "You're meeeaaan…" he whined.

I grinned, "You ain't seen nuthin yet," I said, mimicking that song. Then I grabbed something off of the table and his eyes widened. "B-B-B-Baaaaaby you ain't seen nuthin yet…"

"Nooo!!" He shouted and started to twist and turn in my grasp. But he couldn't escape my evil black marker of doom!! And so I drew on his face…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	7. Part Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Seven- -**

* * *

Naruto was glaring at me, an unhappy expression on his face. I just smiled gloatingly.

"Hey Naruto! We're supposed to- what the heck happened to you?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

He just turned and glared at me. She looked at me and my smile and her eyes widened, "Oh," she said with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto still had what I had drawn on his face from last night no matter how hard he tried to wash it off. There was a curly mustache that was a bit squiggly because he had started laughing telling me how it tickled.

Then I had drawn large eyelashes on his eyelids and flowers on his cheeks. On his forehead, although he covered it with this forehead protector, were the words, "Let me be YOUR Hokage," although not many would really get it.

I also drew large circles around his eyes making it look like he wore glasses along with a small goatee.

"Like my lovely art?" I asked as I snuck behind him and undid his forehead protector.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he made a dive to grab it. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw what was written on his forehead.

"W-Well we're supposed to meet Kakashi in the forest today," Sakura said.

We started to walk there when Naruto accidentally bumped into someone while he was about to tie his forehead protector back on. Lo and behold it was…

"O-Oh N-Naruto!" Hinata stuttered, staring up at him with wide eyes and turning a lovely shade of red as her eyes traveled all over his face.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto said in his happy tone. He then turned to me, "This here is Rylee. She's the one who did all this," he waved his hand in front of his face, "to me."

"N-Nice to m-meet you!" she said while smiling slightly.

"You too," I said and smiled. Yeah it was going to hard going around town without telling I was going to talk to…Kiba or someone. It was a close call with Kakashi already. Heh, nearly cracked up when I 'met' him…

"Well we've got to be off then!" Naruto said, "See you later, Hinata!" he said and waved to her.

"B-Bye N-Naruto," she said and waved before walking away.

Then we walked to the forest without much difficulty. Well besides the fact that they wanted to run and I didn't want to.

"Ok then, there you three are," Kakashi said.

Sasuke was there as well and he smirked, "He was here before me, believe it or not," he said.

Kakashi only smiled at us until we had finally reached where he was standing.

"Today we will be teaching you how to create a clone," he said.

"IF you can teach me to create a clone," I mumbled.

"You can do it!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Ok then," Kakashi said and showed me the hand gesture, "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto you three create some."

Sakura did two more and Sasuke did three. Then Naruto did so many, it took up most of the field.

"Not that many," Kakashi sweat-dropped, "Now focus your chakra onto making at least one," he said to me.

"Chakra?!" I asked wide eyed with my hand in the same form he had his.

He looked at me oddly and explained what chakra was exactly. So I tried…and failed. "This may take a while…" he commented and everyone sat down while I concentrated on making a clone. Still nothing.

**An Hour Later…**

"Hey sensei?" Sakura asked from her upside down position on a tree branch, "Maybe she just can't do it?" she asked.

He nodded thoughtfully from behind his book, "I thought that too. But I think she can do it after a lot of practice. Otherwise…I might have to refer to…Gai and his student…" he sweat-dropped again.

"Damn it," I muttered as I still couldn't do it. I knew something like this would happen, just knew it. Dude, I wasn't a ninja.

"Language," Kakashi muttered absentmindedly from behind his book.

"Pervert," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said sweetly. I continued to try and make at least one other me. "Me can't do it…" I said and fell backwards, "Me give up…" I said.

"Ok then," Kakashi said and got up, "Let's see how good your Taijutsu is."

"Eh?!" I asked from my position on the ground, "Taijutsu?"

Kakashi looked at me curiously again, "Hand to hand combat. Come on," he said.

I groaned, "I don't think I can do this much longer," I said as I stood up and walked to him.

"Now let's see how well you fight," he said and put his book away, "I need to see if you are capable of anything."

"Hey!!" I said.

"Go," he said.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	8. Part Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Eight- -**

* * *

He totally kicked my ass. I mean, I didn't even stand a chance…

"Wow, you are weak," I heard Sasuke say from leaning against a tree, his tone indicating he was bored out of his mind.

"Shut up," I said while just able to miss one of Kakashi's random punches thrown at me.

"You are good at missing blows," Kakashi said, "But you haven't even put one punch on me."

I glared at him, "I'm sorry I come from a place where most kids my age just sit around on their lazy bums watching TV and stuffing their faces with junk food," I said.

"Does the place you come from even have ninja schools?" Kakashi asked while tripping me.

"Nope," I said, "Well we've got some but you have to pay for lessons and it's way different from here," I said while getting up.

"That's interesting," Kakashi said and swung a punch toward my face, which I ducked in time miraculously.

We fought for a while, well it was more like him attacking me and I'm just ducking out of the way.

"I'm so sore," I moaned and clutched my side, "Can I sleep now?" I asked.

Kakashi looked genuinely surprised, "But we barely even started!" he said but stopped attacking me.

I whimpered. "Pathetic," I heard Sasuke mutter.

"Shut it," I said while glaring and growling at him. Yes, growling.

He had a smirk on his face and said, "Why should I? I'm only speaking the truth."

I glared at him my worst and then ran at him.

"So she does have energy in her…" Kakashi said amused as he watched me try and hurt Sasuke in some way.

"Get back here you bastard!!" I screamed after him as he just hopped out of the way, "You're saying _I'm_ weak well what about you?!" I asked while getting close to punching his head.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked from her position in the tree, "He's one of the top students to pass the Academy!"

"Pffft I doubt it!" I said and nearly tripped him, "What about you and your clan eh? You just cried like a little-" I was cut off as his fist made contact with my stomach, HARD.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me anything of my family," he whispered low and threateningly.

I smirked up at him even though I felt a little bit of blood at the corner of my mouth, "Get over it," I said, "That's your weakness you little brat." With that I swung my foot up with the last energy I had and kicked him in his stomach. "You get all offensive just because I taunt you," I said sounding amused even though I soon fell to the ground.

He just glared down at me before walking away.

"Sissy boy," I muttered while smirking to myself and closing my eyes.

"Are you alright Rylee?" I heard Naruto's voice ask from above me.

"Fine," I said, "Just fine. Although I doubt I will be getting up very soon."

"Well training is over for today," Kakashi said, "I think when you can stand, we're going to visit an old 'friend' of mine."

"Ha," I said, "Get up, that's funny…"

I felt someone start to pick me up and so my eyes shot open. Naruto was pulling me up by my arm. I sighed, rolling my eyes and got up by myself, although it hurt like crazy.

"I think…" I started, "My stomach is going to be bruised for a week. I think…" I said as I felt my stomach, "I'll never be able to have kids."

Naruto's eyes doubled in size when I said this.

"Not like I want to anyways," I said coughed slightly, "So what are we doing again?" I asked Kakashi.

"Come on," he said and jumped into a tree, "We're going to visit someone."

With that everyone followed him, jumping or running through the trees.

"Crap…" I muttered and started to walk after them. Naruto dropped in front of me so suddenly I nearly had a heart attack, "Holy sh-" I stopped myself in time.

"I forgot you can't run so fast," he said and then turned, "So get on."

My eyes widened, "What?!" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on," he said, "Get on my back."

"Umm I'm a little too old for piggy bank rides," I said.

He got in front of me, grabbed my hands and put them around his neck. Then he started to run at his high speed that he can do. I nearly screamed as I swung my legs around his stomach, clinging on to him but trying not to choke him at the same time.

"We're here," he said, "Uhh you can get off now."

I got off his back stiffly, "Never again…never again…that scared the sht outta me," I said and held my hand to my heart.

"Language," Kakashi said almost automatically, "And I'd like you to meet someone."

I looked up.

Cr-ap…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	9. Part Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Nine- -**

* * *

Oh my effing God…

"Rylee, this is Gai," Kakashi said.

I just stood there.

"Hello!" Gai said dramatically.

I just stood there.

"Umm…" Naruto said, trying not to start snickering.

That's when I screamed, "AHHHHH!!" before running behind Naruto because he was taller than me, "There's a grown man wearing a spandex suit over there and IT BURNS!!" I started rubbing my eyes furiously, "Oh God erase the image, ERASE THE IMAGE!!"

Ok I didn't expect Rock Lee's sensei to look so…disturbing when meeting him face to face. DOES HE EVEN WEAR UNDERWEAR?! I shuddered at the thought.

Naruto was now cracking up, "Wh-What's sp-spandex?" he asked when he had his breathing normal.

I shuddered, "That green s-suit thing…sp-spandex is l-like rubber…and sh-shows e-everything…" I said while trying not to gag.

"Well then," Kakashi said nervously, "I didn't think she'd react like this…but um well I just wanted to say something…"

Gai was looking at me strangely but then turned to Kakashi, "Well what is it?" he asked.

"Right…" Kakashi said and took his gaze off me, I was still rubbing my eyes and sticking a finger down my throat to show I was grossed out, "Well it seems as though she can only do Taijutsu as well, just like your student."

"Really?" Rock Lee asked, looking, for some reason, hopeful.

Kakashi nodded, "And I was wondering if you'd want to take her as a student of yours," he said.

"What?!" I said with my eyes wide and horrorstruck, "HELL NO!! NOOOOO…" I attempted to make a run for it, I was scared shtless. And you know what Naruto does? HOLDS ME BACK!!

"Oh no you don't," Naruto said, "You are going to learn to fight!"

"But I don't _wanna_!!" I whined.

"Well you're gonna have to if you plan on becoming a ninja!" Naruto argued.

I crossed my arms, "But what if I don't wanna become a ninja?" I huffed, yet mumbling.

Naruto gaped at me, obviously hearing what I had said, "Are you serious? Who doesn't wanna become a ninja?" he asked.

I raised a hand, "Me and most of where I come from," I said.

"Well you are here now!" Naruto said stubbornly, "You _have_ to become a ninja! Please?" he asked with large eyes.

"You are evil," I said, "Most people don't know that I give in to freaking puppy eyes," I said and rolled my eyes.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, "So you'll do it?" he asked excitedly.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess I will. Although I need different clothes," I said and looked down at my low shirt, "Just a shirt. I happen to love these jeans."

"So um," Kakashi said and I realized they had been watching the whole thing, "You'll be training with their team for the rest of the day."

I whimpered but nodded and walked to stand by Rock Lee. Naruto grinned at my unhappy face and went with Kakashi through the forest.

"So you can't do anything besides Taijutsu?" Lee asked and looked at me.

I smiled weakly and said, "Apparently."

"What's your name?" he asked, not getting the hint that I didn't want to talk.

"Rylee," I said, crossed my arms and glared at the air in front of me.

"Oh," he said, "My name is Rock Lee! Nice to meet you!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Hn," I said. I had been tempted to say 'I know' but that'd be a bit awkward.

"Well then my youthful students!" Gai said, "Time to train! Rylee, this is TenTen and Neji Hyuuga."

"Hey!" TenTen said excitedly. Neji just nodded my way.

"Hn," I said again. Heh, I was starting to sound like all the stiff faces in this village.

"Alright then, 150 laps around Konoha!" Gai said.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him incredulously.

"You heard me!" he said.

I whined, "I can't run in these…" I said and looked at my feet. My beloved Vans.

"Hurry up!" Lee said before dashing off. Neji and TenTen behind him. So I started running at my own pace…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	10. Part Ten

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Ten- -**

* * *

"Rylee? Are you alright?" someone asked and I felt someone poking my arm.

"Hmm?" I asked with my eyes shut tight.

"You didn't even get halfway around Konoha," I heard Neji's stiff voice further away from the person that was poking me.

"Bite me," I said.

"…What?" he asked. I opened my eyes a crack to see his eyes a bit widened. Apparently he had taken it seriously…

"It means, SCREW YOU!" I shouted and Lee, who was crouching beside me, jumped back startled.

Neji just raised an eyebrow, "Well you have to finish your 149 and a half laps around Konoha," he said, "Unless you want Gai to punish you."

"HA! Finish all those freaking laps, yeah right. Give me a break already," I said, not getting up, "I can't run as long and as fast as you guys can so by the time I finish, I'd be fifty." Ok maybe I was exaggerating a bit but still!

"How do you expect to become stronger if you don't work at it?" Lee asked.

"That's the thing. This may surprise you guys some," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "but never, in my entire life, have I wanted to become stronger. I just wanted to pass middle school and high school and hope that I get run over someday as I go to a normal everyday job that sucks."

Nobody said a thing as they just stared at me. Lee's jaw went slack, "You aren't serious…are you?" he asked.

I shrugged, getting an insane look in my eyes, "Maybe, maybe not. You never know with an American bum like myself," I said. I thought about saying American idiot but that reminded me too much like the song…

"What's a group full of youthful students of mine doing lying around?" We heard Gai ask and suddenly Neji, TenTen and Lee were gone, a small cloud left behind them.

"Uhhh…" Well that was encouraging…

"You should be training! Not lying around!" he exclaimed, "500 push ups now!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"No do it now!" Gai said getting a stubborn look in his eye.

"But-" I started.

"No buts!" he said, "Now go."

I grumbled and got on my stomach. I did half a push up. Then I got on my knees and did a couple girly ones. (no offense anyone)

"You call THAT a push up?!" Gai asked, "That is not a push up! THIS is!" and he demonstrated.

I sat up and frowned as his nose nearly touched the ground. And he expected me to do them like _that_?!

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked as I suddenly took off, "You've still got 497 push ups to do!!"

Ha! Like he'd get me to do those…I was still running and it wasn't so hard but then I couldn't breath so I stopped. A blur passed and then came back to me.

"What are you doing here Rylee?" Lee asked, "I thought Gai-sensei was doing something…"

"Yeah he tried to get me to do push ups but I refused and so left," I said and he looked at me funny, "What's wrong with ditching the dude?" I asked.

"…Dude? And Gai-sensei isn't someone you should ditch…" he said sounding concerned.

"Hey is Neji coming around sometime soon?" I asked suddenly looking curious.

"Um I guess he should be…may I ask why?" he asked.

"You already did," I said, "And it's nothing. You can go it you want," I said and started looking on the ground. Finally I found it and tied it to a tree and then stretched out the vine along the ground, leaving the other end free.

I started to kick dirt up and over the vine so it wasn't so obvious and then I tossed leaves here and there. Then I moved a plant so it covered the knot at the tree.

I looked it all over and it looked natural. I snuck to the end of the vine. Lee shrugged and started to run, but at a much slower rate as he kept looking back.

Finally I heard something and then I saw a white blur coming this way. It passed the rock I had used as a mark so I pulled the end of the vine.

Suddenly the blur came more into focus and I saw Neji's surprised expression written on his face. It was as if in slow motion. His hair flew out behind him as he fell forward.

Then everything returned to normal as I saw his knee make contact with the ground before his face did.

That's about the time I burst out laughing.

He got up and looked at me, glaring. His only made me laugh harder because his face now had dirt all over it and looked as though he got a mud pie slammed in his face.

"That wasn't funny," he growled slightly and dusted himself off.

I couldn't stop laughing to give him a proper comeback. Yes, besides hating everyone and everything I loved to play stupid childish pranks on people I didn't know. And boy was it worth it…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	11. Part Eleven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Eleven- -**

* * *

Almost…come on a little more…perfect.

"HEY RYLEE!!"

Damn…well at least they got it partially.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked and turned to look at the hyper little dude.

He was grinning like mad, "Guess what! Guess what!" he said.

"What?" I asked and just dropped the cup I was holding over the edge of the building getting a lot of yells and shouts of surprise.

"We've got a mission!" he said excitedly, "Old lady Tsunade said that you could come with us! Oh and what are you doing?" he asked looking over the edge. I pulled him back forcefully.

"Trust me," I said, "You don't want to do that. They'll think you did it."

He looked at me curiously, "What did you do?" he asked.

I grinned and gave him a cup full of water. Well actually it was sugar water but looked the same at first glance. I took mine and tipped it over the edge, getting even more shouts.

Unsuspecting people that passed found themselves wet and sticky.

Naruto grinned and tossed his over like a bomb. We both grinned when there was a yelp of pain as the actual cup landed on someone's head.

"Oh yeah!" he said, "Come on! We have to go in for the mission!" he said.

"Right away huh?" I asked and followed him as he jumped onto the other building, nearly slipping off.

"Yep!" he said joyfully and we sort of ran to the tall building. I still wasn't used to their type of speed.

We entered the nice, cool building and went to the Hokage's office. The Sakura girl and the Sasuke boy were already standing there.

The lady looked at me from behind folded hands, "Rylee, thank you for joining us. You asked for a mission so I will give you one. It is a simple task of escorting one group of people to the county of water. Or the Mist country, however you like to put it," she said.

"Ok then," I said.

"You do not get a Konoha forehead protector until we know that you are worth becoming a ninja to represent us. You asked for a mission, so I gave you one. I hope to hear a good report," she said.

"Thank you lady," I said. I wasn't big on manners.

She raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi will be accompanying you four. Any questions?" she asked.

Nobody did so I grinned, "Then let's go already!" I said.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed happily. We left the room and I followed Naruto to his home. That Tsunade lady hadn't told me anything about living anywhere else so either she forgot or she just doesn't care.

I was walking backwards talking to Naruto about random things we'd do on the mission when I knocked into someone.

"Oops," I said and turned to face…Kiba.

"Oh hey sorry!" he said and looked at me, "I haven't seen you around here, who're you?" he asked.

I sighed, "My name is Rylee, who are you?" I asked trying to randomly burst out laughing.

"Kiba -last name-," he said and I heard a bark come from somewhere in his jacket. Then Akamaru poked his little puppy face out of the top.

"Awwww," I said. I couldn't help it, it was just too cute! I heard Naruto snicker and I punched his arm without taking my eyes off of the little puppy.

Kiba grinned, "This here is Akamaru," he said and lifted the little dog out so I could pet it.

"He's so adorable!" I said and started rubbing his head. He licked my hand slightly and closed it's eyes as I continued to pet it.

"That's a first," Naruto said, coughing slightly and taking a giant step backwards as my fist came out at him again.

"So what're you doing in Konoha?" Kiba asked looking curious, "I mean, you aren't from around here are you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. I come from an unknown place called the U.S. of A." I said.

"Wow," he said, "I've never heard of that place before!"

"That's why I said it was unknown," I said and rolled my eyes slightly, "Nobody here does."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, Rylee, if you are done admiring the pooch and it's mutt owner, I think we should get back to the apartment," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"HEY!!" Kiba said sounding offended.

I grinned and smacked Naruto upside the head, "And if you are done insulting others, I think we should go too," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said while rubbing his head, "See you around Kiba!"

"Yeah you too," Kiba said and gave Naruto halfway between a real and mock glare.

Then we got to his apartment and packed the stuff we'd need. Well it was mostly him packing, me just looking for food.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	12. Part Twelve

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twelve- -**

* * *

"So we just walk these people to that place?" I asked.

"Yep," Naruto answered for the hundredth time. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi refused to answer my questions now.

"And then when they get there," I said, "We get back to Konoha and get paid?"

"That's how it works," Naruto said again.

"…But that's boring!" I complained. It was then that Naruto glanced at me. I had been only repeating my questions.

"Yeah that's the thing," Naruto said, his excitement for this had been dampened a bit, "We just escort this group to the place it says and we go home."

"Ok…are we even close?" I asked, not noticing how Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Sort of," Naruto said, "Halfway there I suppose."

"Are we going to stop if it gets dark?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, "But we won't be stopping if anyone, besides the people in the group, is tired."

"That sucks," I said.

"And no, I will not carry you," Naruto said while taking a deep breath in.

Then there was silence and I could physically see Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and even Naruto's shoulders relax a bit. The group in between us five was chatting away.

I sighed and scratched my leg where the weapons holster was wrapped around my leg. It took me a while to get that thing on, with Naruto as a teacher, but it was on at last. And now I wanted it off.

I didn't notice the other four tense up a bit and start fingering their holsters. I was just scratching my freaking leg.

Yeah then three people jumped out of the trees. They went for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke while Kakashi stood and told me to protect the group.

Naruto made a bunch of clones of himself and started attacking the dude he was fighting. The guy dodged all his attacks.

Sakura was fighting a lady and they were pretty head on equals. But I sort of guessed that the lady was stronger, maybe not equals after all.

Sasuke was fighting another dude and looked as though he were winning. He had his Sharingan activated.

I just stood there with a kunai drawn, not really knowing what to do with it when someone was suddenly behind me, a kunai at my throat.

"Holy sht!" I yelled while accidentally elbowing him in the gut.

"I thought you were a part of the group," the guy said, "You wear no sign of being a ninja and yet you hold a kunai."

I had turned around to find myself being only centimeters away from this dude who was WAY taller than me. Yeah I sort of flipped out.

"Personal space dude!" I yelled while getting red in the face and kneeing him where…uh well he basically bent over in pain and I slapped him.

"You…don't fight…like a…ninja," the guy said in pain as he was holding himself…there.

"That's cause I ain't a ninja," I said kicking him in the stomach over and over again till he was on the ground, "You freaking perv," I said and shuddered as I continued to kick him.

That's why people don't get TOO close to me cause I start to uh…freak out.

He reached up and grabbed the foot I was kicking him with but I just slipped out my shoe.

"Give me back my shoe," I said as I hopped on one foot. He threw it…so I kicked him in the face with my shoeless foot and hopped over to my beloved shoe.

I turned around to see that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had already tied the people up and were sort of staring at me. Like they hadn't seen anyone fight in self defense…At least I hadn't used the thing of pepper spray on the guy.

That Gai didn't teach me much at all. He just basically made me run around all day.

"So um what are we going to do with these guys?" I asked while sitting on a rock, throwing a pebble the dude's way.

"I'll take care of them," Kakashi said and walked over to the guy I had been kicking, tied him up and took hold of the others, "You four carry on."

"Ok then," I said and we started walking with the group that was now dead silent.

"That was definitely different," Naruto said, "I mean your fighting style of course. I didn't expect you to be so…direct."

I just smiled nervously at him.

"Heh."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	13. Part Thirteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirteen- -**

* * *

The blonde lady stared down at me from behind her desk. She had her hands folded in front of her face, her elbows propped up on the desk.

"So she can definitely fight?" she finally asked. She seemed really suspicious of me for some reason. It's not like I did anything wrong…right?

Naruto nodded, his head jerking up and down in excitement, "Yeah! She completely beat this one guy up without using weapons or any special techniques!! She should really be a ninja for Konoha!" he said with his blue eyes wide.

I was pretty nervous, which doesn't really happen very often, because I hadn't really fought and more just flipped out.

The Hokage sighed and leaned back in her chair, "What about you three? Did you see her fight?" she asked.

Sakura nodded with her eyebrows raised, "She did an awesome job. He was down in only a few minutes," she said.

"Brutal," was all Sasuke said and Kakashi flinched, remembering where I had kneed the dude. I honestly think that nobody here has heard of self-defense before.

"Well I guess I should know better than to doubt Naruto," Tsunade said, "Reilly, you are now a ninja of Konoha. You will be training much more to make up for the gaps in learning the ninja way. I will inform you who will be assisting you in your training and when. Congrats."

She handed me a headband thingy with the Konoha symbol etched into the metal.

"Er thank you," I said. I really hoped I wouldn't be going on any tough missions or fighting people that could, and would, seriously hurt me.

"Your training starts today," Tsunade said and then turned to Naruto and Sakura, "I'm sorry to ask this of you on your day off but could you two help in teaching her for today? Sakura, I'd like you to help with informing her on becoming a ninja and what she was supposed to learn in the Academy. Mental training. Naruto, I'd like you to help her in combat. Physical training."

"Sure old lady!" Naruto said while grinning.

The Hokage lady glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she asked.

He shrugged while still grinning.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura said, "Does this begin right away?"

"Yes, that'd be best," she said, "Oh and she'll have to fight you, Sasuke, after training and Kakashi will watch and see what needs improving, alright?"

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded.

"You may leave now," she said.

We turned and left, me in a sort of daze. Who the hell said I wanted to become a ninja?! Ah well at least I'll get money from it.

"Ok let's train!" Naruto said excitedly.

"How about I teach her first?" Sakura asked.

"Aww but that's no fun!" he said while frowning slightly.

"I think it would be better if she first listen to Sakura," Kakashi said, "Then you can help train her."

Naruto looked unhappy, "Fine…" he mumbled, "What'cha doing now Sasuke?" he asked suddenly.

"Train," he said simply and continued to walk somewhere.

"Get me when you're done!" Naruto called out and ran to catch up with Sasuke. I could already tell I was going to be bored.

"Ok then I guess we should find somewhere to sit," Sakura said while looking around. She finally picked some benches under a tree.

We sat down, she sitting like a 'proper' girl would sit while I sat 'Indian style' on the bench, you know, cross legged.

"Ok then I guess we should start on Chakra control," she said, "First I should tell you exactly what Chakra is incase you might have forgotten. Chakra is…"

This was going to be a long day…

"Are you done yet?" I heard a familiar loud voice ask as I was thinking of getting this so called 'Chakra' in my feet. Sakura was sitting in the tree watching.

"Not yet," I mumbled, my eyes closed as I tried to concentrate.

"Hurry it up then!" Naruto said as I heard him shuffle closer, sitting on a bench.

"Dang it! I lost it," I said to Sakura.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Naruto! Now look what you did!"

He looked nervous, "Sorry…" he said, "Well can she train now?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes I guess she's done for today," she said.

"YEAH!!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time. I blushed sort of, not meaning to actually say that out loud.

Luckily for me though, Sakura just rolled her eyes and jumped out of the tree, "I'm going to go find something to do now…" she said.

"Come on!" Naruto said and grabbed my wrist, "Time to train!" he exclaimed while dragging me along.

"I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST!!" I yelled as I tried to keep up with him. Such a long day…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	14. Part Fourteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Fourteen- -**

* * *

"Damn it!" I yelled as the little shuriken star missed the target by an inch. AN INCH!!

Naruto laughed nervously, "Uh heh well you're actually doing pretty nicely for someone who hasn't been to the Academy! Not what I expected, but still," he said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "Means a lot."

I threw another and it flew over it.

"No you've got your stance all wrong," Naruto said shaking his head and walking up to me, "Like this."

He was standing beside me, bent his legs a bit and threw a shuriken star I hadn't even seen him take out. It hit the target in the dead center.

I pouted a bit, "No fair," I said and tried copying him. Still didn't work. Hit the tree behind it instead.

Naruto sighed while putting a hand through his bright yellow locks, "Ok then here," he said, "Like this."

He grabbed my shoulders and moved me to the left a bit. Then he turned me a bit, put pressure on my shoulders making me bend my knees just a little and then took my right arm. He was behind me doing it too.

He made my arm swing outwards with the little star shaped weapon and I let go. It didn't hit dead center but it hit.

"Uh thanks…" I said while glowing bright red noticing how close he was to me. Apparently he didn't think it was weird as he stepped back and said,

"No problem," happily, "Now try it again in that posture."

I nodded while trying to breath. I threw the little star like he taught me and it hit the target again, "Oh yeah! Look at me now!" I said and was tempted to start my little victory dance but decided against it.

Naruto laughed slightly and said, "Now if you practice more, you'll get better!"

I continued to practice a while until he intervened. Now was the time for kunai.

"So it's just like sword fighting except with little daggers?" I asked while looking at the small knife in my hand.

"Sort of," he said while holding his own, "You've got to be fast to react and to block the other's attack."

"Ok then," I said while nodding, "I dunno if I'll be able to do it first time cause apparently my reaction is pretty slow. Well except that time on the mission."

Naruto grinned, "That was amazing. I didn't know you could fight like that. Hell I didn't know you could fight!" he said.

My eyes narrowed in a mock glare, "What do you mean by that?" I asked, "That's mean!"

He laughed nervously, "Well I guess we should start then right?" he asked, avoiding my comment. Then he came at me directly.

I tried to keep an eye on the kunai in his hand but it was almost impossible.

"You're doing it wrong," he said, "I could have killed you easily by now."

My eyes widened, "But you won't…right?" I asked.

He stopped for a moment giving me an incredulous look, "Of course not!" he exclaimed before he ran at me again.

He was a blur with something that would shine randomly in the light. He was behind me again, the kunai up against my throat.

"You're dead," he said and walked back to the front, "You didn't even defend yourself," he said.

"Well I couldn't even see you for very long!" I said sort of grumpily, "Can we do something else now?"

He shook his head, "You've got to train more!" he said.

We trained like that for like an hour and I still wasn't getting much better. I was able to try and escape him but that didn't last for too long.

"Now can we stop?" I asked while panting.

He nodded while taking deep breathes, "Yeah…what do you want to do? It's still going to be a while till the sun goes down…" he said.

I thought about it and then smiled, "How many people can we round up in like fifteen minutes?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously, "It depends, what for?" he asked.

"You'll see if we can get a lot of people," I said while grinning, "But we're going together cause I don't know anyone and I don't know my way around."

He nodded, "Alright, this would be a perfect time to introduce you to people!" he said and started running full speed.

"WAIT FOR ME!!" I yelled after him. Eventually I got stuck with riding on Naruto's back while we searched for people. I had wanted to say that I didn't really need any introductions to people cause I already know them but that'd just be a bit creepy on his part.

We got a lot of people and Naruto introduced me to them all. I just smiled and nodded to everyone.

"Ok then what did you want to do?" Naruto asked me.

I grinned, "Well I don't think you've ever heard of this game but it's called Truth or Dare," I said.

"Sounds troublesome," Shika complained.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	15. Part Fifteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Fifteen- -**

* * *

I grinned wickedly, "Ok now I have to explain," I said, "One person starts by asking another person, anybody, 'Truth or Dare?' then the person they are asking has to answer, do they want a Truth or do they want a Dare? When it's a Truth the person has to ask a question and the person who picked it has to answer truthfully," I said while staring at them all, "And if you pick a Dare then the person tells you to do something and you HAVE to do it no matter what."

Neji raised a hand, "If we pick Dare, do we seriously have to do it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and then thought about it, "Well if it's too extreme then no, but we all have to vote on it first if it's extreme or not."

"Good," he said, "Because I don't want to go around kissing any guys."

I cracked up at that one. "So you all understand?" I asked looking around the room full of people. We decided to be in Naruto's living room type of thing. The place where I sleep.

A few nodded while some looked confused.

"Alright then I guess I should do an example. You get it right Naruto?" I asked him.

He looked as though he were in some sort of daze but blinked a couple of times and looked up at me, "What'd you say?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

He sat up a bit straighter and looked at me, "Dare!" he said bravely.

I grinned, "You have to go and drink from the toilet like a dog," I said.

His eyes widened, "WHAT?!" he asked. Akamaru barked at my dog comment.

"You heard me," I said, "Now we all get to follow you to your bathroom and see you do it!"

He glared at me, got up and walked to his bathroom. We followed although it was a bit cramped because of the size.

He took a deep breath, lifted the lid up and bent over. He took a few mouthfuls and started to gag.

"Ok you can get something to drink now," I said while laughing. Water was dripping off his chin and he glared at me while walking out of the bathroom.

Then we walked back into the living room. We waited until he came back.

"Ok so it's my turn?" he asked looking excited. I nodded.

"So everyone get it?" I asked them and this time they understood.

"Great!" Naruto said, "Sasuke, Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke looked bored as he leaned against the couch, "Dare," he said. I thought he would have picked Truth for sure!

Naruto thought for a moment, "Ok then…I Dare you to…dance around with a happy grin on your face and dancing with every girl here for like a second," he said.

Sasuke stared at him, "You've got to be joking me," he said and Naruto shook his head grinning, "Is that considered extreme?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "Nope," I said.

He scowled, got up and forced happy face on. Honestly it looked like he was trying to cover while having serious constipation. He sort of skipped to each girl and spun them once. Then he sat down again with a death glare on his face directed at Naruto.

"It's your turn Sasuke," I said while yawning.

He looked around the room and spotted Sakura. He rolled his eyes real fast and asked, "Truth or Dare?" to her.

She looked sort of happy, not knowing if this was going to be something bad or good, "Uh Dare?" she said in a sort of question.

I figured she just didn't want to look like a wuss in front of him.

He smirked a bit and said, "Alright, I dare you to go outside and scream on the top of your lungs 'I love Naruto Uzumaki and he's gonna be the best Hokage ever' "

Her eyes widened and Naruto was trying to grin. She sighed and went outside. She left the door open and we crowded around it.

"I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI AND HE'S GONNA BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!!" she screamed while leaning over the railing a bit. Her face was bright red as she came inside.

"Congratulations Sakura," I said, "You finally admit your feelings for the fox boy!"

She just glared at me while blushing a deeper red, "That should have been an extreme case," she mumbled.

"Nah, extreme would be like daring someone to jump off the building or slit their wrists and such," I told her.

She just grumbled something incoherent while we all sat down, "My turn," she said while looking around the room. So far it had only been guys daring others to do things so now it was a girl's turn. This usually meant something lovey dovey sort of thing.

"Ino," she said while grinning evilly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said with her head tilted up.

"Coward," Sakura sort of coughed and Sasuke smirked.

Ino's eyes narrowed at her, "Fine then, dare," she said.

"Greeaaat!" Sakura said and smiled almost tauntingly, "I dare you to kiss every boy's cheek in the room," she told her.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	16. Part Sixteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Sixteen- -**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

This was so much fun just watching everyone do stuff or answer certain questions.

"Umm well Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Lee asked her.

Her eyes widened and her face got red as she thought what she might be asked and what she might have to do, "D-Dare?" she said in her own sort of question. She was always red in the face and stuttered quite a bit. She was nice though.

Lee thought about it for a moment before looking around the room, "I dare you to…kiss him," he said while pointing to Kiba.

This was going to be fun.

"W-What?" she asked as her eyes got larger, if that's possible.

"It's fine Hinata," Kiba said. Heh, maybe he had a crush on her? She's always getting red around him…and me as well but still.

She got to her feet shakily and crouched down next to Kiba. I swear she was hyperventilating! She quickly gave him a small peck on the lips and fainted.

"Hinata?" I asked while trying to get a good look of her while trying not to get up, "Are you ok?"

"Just leave her," Reilly said, waving a hand, "She'll wake up when she needs to."

"Ok then," I said while nodding. Then something clicked, "Wait, it's her turn," I said.

"Oh yeah," Reilly said and looked around the room, "Well I guess Kiba could go since she kissed him."

He shrugged, "Sure. Shino, Truth or Dare?" he asked his teammate.

"I shall choose Truth," he said and waited calmly for his question.

"Ok then…why do you cover yourself up so much?" Kiba asked him lamely, obviously disappointed that Shino didn't pick Dare.

"I like to keep my bugs hidden in case I ever get into an unwanted fight," he said, "Therefore I have a small advantage." (made it up)

"Ok it's your turn Shino," Reilly said. I was getting bored that no one was doing anything exciting really.

He turned and looked at everyone, "Shikamaru is asleep," he commented. I turned to find that he was asleep against the couch, "Good," he said, "TenTen, Truth or Dare?" he asked her.

"Uhh," she was getting red in the face, "Dare?" she said while shrugging slightly.

Shino nodded, "I dare you to make out with Shikamaru while he is asleep," he said.

Reilly's jaw dropped, "Way to go Shino! I didn't know you'd actually give a dare like that!" she said while grinning.

TenTen was bright red as she sort of tilted Shika's head up and kissed him on the mouth. As she was kissing him, he woke up and almost went back to sleep when he jerked his head up and his eyes wide.

She walked back to her spot and Shika looked as though he were stunned, "What was with that?" he asked.

"Dare," she said simply.

I wasn't paying attention anymore as I saw something out my window. OH MY GOD IT'S A METEOR AND IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!!

Oh wait never mind, just some bird that nearly hit the window.

Ohhh I never noticed how blue the sky was! Aw stupid cloud, go away. You're ruining it!

Hmm looks like there are little kids playing outside. I remember when I was that age…ok they weren't the happiest thoughts in the world but still…

I yawned and looked around the circle of people. I never had this many people in my place before. It was a pretty strange thing though.

Oh heeeey Hinata was waking up! She had her hand on her head as she looked around the group of people sleepily. I should have put her on the couch or something to make her more comfortable seeing as we were all sitting on the floor.

Hmmm? What's this? There's something sparkling in Reilly's earlobes. I'm not quite sure what it's supposed to be but it sure was shiny… (talk about serious A.D.D.)

Suddenly she moved and I was paying attention again. I only heard her say one word.

"Fine," was it as she got on her knees.

"Huh?" I asked as I hadn't been paying attention, obviously.

She just rolled her eyes and turned to face me. She then grabbed the back of my head, pulling me forward.

Then quickly, my lips met hers.

What can I say? She's rough so I guess her kisses are rough.

Wait…SHE'S KISSING ME?!

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	17. Part Seventeen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Seventeen- -**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As I pulled back, Naruto was in shock. His blue eyes were wide and he looked as though he were debating with himself to say something or not. Finally he spoke.

"What-What was that for?!" He asked quite quickly. It was obvious he was nervous by the way he stuttered.

"It was a dare," I answered, "You would have known if you had been paying attention."

He then shifted a little, "Oh…You noticed?" he asked.

I grinned, "Who wouldn't with how your facial expressions flitting from panic to relief and such?" I asked, "It was pretty funny to just sit here and watch."

He grinned for a moment before frowning, something you don't see much on his innocent face, "But you didn't object of complain about it being extreme or anything, why?" he asked.

It was amusing seeing him confused like that.

I shrugged slightly, "Cause you're cute and I like your personality. If it had been Sasuke or Neji, I would have objected. They may be cute but I don't like their personality and attitude too much," I said and grinned at the two boys before facing Naruto again, "Get it?" I asked.

He was blushing a bit, which was odd, but nodded.

"Alright then!" Sakura said loudly, enough to wake Shika up.

"WHERE'S THE RICE?!" he yelled as his head shot forward. He looked around tiredly as everyone stared at him.

"And this is what Shikamaru Nara dreams about," I said, acting like one of those Animal Planet people, "Fascinating, isn't it? A brilliant mind filled with-" I was cut off as a pillow collided with my face.

"Shut it," Shika said. He didn't look too mad about it though. In fact the pillow wasn't thrown with much force. Thinking of it, where'd he _get_ the pillow?

"Oooooh," I said, "HE REACTED!!" I yelled, getting shocked looks from everyone, "That was amazing!" I said while grinning. I was standing up now, dunno how that happened but hey. I then jumped at Shikamaru.

"AHHHHH!!" he yelled as I landed on top him.

"Hugs for the bum!" I said and tightened my grip. My arms were around his neck and the side of my head was pressed up against his.

"That's not very nice," Shika mumbled while having his 'pissed' look on. He sighed and put the hand that wasn't trapped to his head, "This is all too troublesome…"

"Heh for a moment there I thought you were gonna say 'traumatizing'," I said and let go of him. Not before I snatched the band that he kept his hair up in. Then I started laughing hysterically.

Now he looked outraged. THAT was a MAJOR difference of expression on his face. It was sort of amazing.

You see, I think he keeps his hair up most of the time. So when I took out the band, his hair came down of course but not all the way. It was sort of like how Sasuke's hair style was without the bangs.

"Give me that," he grumbled and took the tie from my hands while I was still in my fit of giggles. He then tied his hair back up and leaned back against the couch. I was still laughing my head off. I couldn't stop either, it happened a lot actually…

"Um she's not stopping," Sakura pointed out and Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. It was sort of obvious.

They stared at me.

"Eh, how do we get her to stop? Cause it's her turn…" Lee said looking uncomfortable for some reason or another.

The glanced nervously at each other as tears were starting to stream down my face from laughing so hard.

Then Naruto got an evil look on his face. No I'm serious! It was just plain scary!! He then picked me up and walked somewhere. I couldn't see well anymore cause the tears were messing my vision up. I was still laughing.

Then I felt him set me down. Curious now, I wiped my eyes with my hand, still laughing by the way, and tried looking around.

I was a little late in noticing my surroundings as ice cold water was suddenly being shot at my head. He had freaking dumped me in the shower!!

"Naruto!!" I screamed at him and got up, only resulting in me slipping. I got up, steadied myself and then got out of the shower. Dripping wet, I tackled the now bent over Kyuubi boy who was laughing loudly.

"Ahhh!!" he yelled. His bright blue eyes widened as I ran into him. I somehow got him pinned to the wall, after much struggling on the damn wet floor, and then I bent over and picked HIM up.

Yeah, you guessed it, I dumped him in the still running shower. He screamed bloody murder as the icy water made contact with his skin. It was hard since he was wearing that orange jumpsuit.

He jumped up and was glaring murderously at me before grinning again, which sent shivers down my spine.

"WAR!!" he yelled and then grabbed the nearest object, which was shampoo, and squirted it's contents all over me. At least it didn't get in my eyes as I grabbed the object that was on the counter and squeezed it, getting it all over Naruto. It happened to be toothpaste.

"Now I feel gross," I said as I wiped the slime-like shampoo from my bare arm.

"You're one to be talking," Naruto said as he took some of the white toothpaste from his hair, which made his hair go stiff.

"Ewwww," we both said at the same time, "I get shower first!!" then we tried to get in the shower stall at the same time.

Then we heard a slight cough coming from the doorway. We turned our heads and saw everyone from the living room standing there, giving us odd looks.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	18. Part Eighteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Eighteen- -**

* * *

Grinning evilly, I turned to Neji.

"Truth or Dare, Hyuuga baby?" I asked.

He glared at me and said, "Dare."

You see, Naruto and I had to take separate showers if we wanted the whole gross feeling gone. I didn't have any spare clothes here so I got to wear the only thing available…which was Naruto's jumpsuit thing. I had taken the top part off because the collar was a bit itchy. Luckily for me, the jumpsuit wasn't the only thing he wore. He had a black shirt underneath it too.

My grin only got wider as I said, "Ok first, you have to hug Hinata, without death grip or anything. A simple, nice, brotherly hug. Then you have to apologize saying it's for everything you've done. Then, today and tomorrow, you have to go outside and do exactly as I say. If you don't then I'll recruit everyone to figure out something to make you do or to do to you. Remember, this is a Dare so you MUST do it. Those are the consequences for not doing a Dare," I said.

He stared at me.

I shrugged, "Do you need me to repeat myself?" I asked.

"But that is a lot of things for ONE Dare!" Neji Hyuuga protested.

I smiled innocently, "Didn't I say that you can make a person do many things at once? Oops," I said and then grinned, "Alright then do the first part now."

He glared at me and if looks could kill, like we've heard a million times already, I'd be so dead…a nasty creepy death, mind you.

He then got up, gritting his teeth, and walked to Hinata. He then hugged her loosely and then a bit tighter, placing his cheek on her shoulder which just wanted me to go 'awww'.

Then he said quietly, "I'm sorry for everything." He then walked back to his seat with his stone face on.

I was smiling stupidly, "AWWWWWWW!!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry but that was just too cute!" Yeah I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What's next?" he asked.

I grinned evilly, "Well I've got a question before you do it. I'll do it with you if you want cause I'd be fun. But the question is, can you do any facial expressions?" I asked.

He looked at me oddly, "I…suppose," he said, "Why?"

"Because," I said, "You'll need to smile sort of shyly."

His eyes narrowed, "And what am I doing exactly?" he asked.

* * *

"I don't want to do this."

"Too bad. I'm going it too if it makes you feel any better."

"Not particularly."

"Sucks for you then. I'd get others to do it but they'd say no."

"Why can't I say no?"

"Because it was a Dare," I said and rolled my eyes, "But you get to wear your normal stuff, I'm wearing Naruto's. Well maybe they'll think Naruto did it…Nah they wouldn't but it'd be fun to see."

There was a silence before he asked, "So you're going to do it too?"

I grinned, putting an arm across his shoulders, "Of course! I know it'd be weird doing it alone and plus, it'd be fun!" I exclaimed.

"Not for me," Neji said, sounding miserable. He sighed, "But if you say you MUST complete all Dare's then I must do it."

"Fate got'cha again?" I asked while grinning like an idiot.

He looked at me curiously, "How did you know I was like that?" he asked, "I haven't really talked to you before and yet you talk as if you know me."

"Uh long story and everyone is watching so we should start," I said. I looked him over, "Here," I said and grabbed the tie from his hair before he could react. I giggled, "That'll work MUCH better for what you have to do."

He took a deep breath and looked down, his hair coming all around him. I am such an evil person.

"Ok they don't know what to expect so let's do it!" I said, "Oh and you have to do it when you're going to train tomorrow too, walking to where ever you dudes train and especially in front of the Gai person, your teacher. That's going to be fun!"

He made an odd noise, "No it won't…" he said.

I punched his arm lightly, "Come on, it's showtime. Lighten up a little!" I said, putting my hands on my hips, "Ready?"

"As if," he said as he put his hands on his hips as well.

"Now…SMILE!" I said and started grinning. He forced a smile on and we started walking down the streets of Konoha. The group of people behind us, following.

I swayed my hips a little as I walked and nudged Neji. He rolled his eyes, still with that fake smile plastered on, and did the same.

I then dropped one arm, still swaying my hips and glanced at the Hyuuga. The forced look was slowly slipping from his face as we walked around Konoha, blowing kisses and winking to people.

Well, I thought it was fun…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	19. Part Nineteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Nineteen- -**

* * *

It was fun acting like…well a girl. Maybe I should call it a prissy girl but still, it was fun. Neji claimed he hated it but there were suddenly a lot of girls that wanted to date him. He said no to them all though.

We all decided that was enough Truth or Dare for one day. I got back to Naruto's apartment to find that Naruto was sitting on the couch, glaring at me.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"You went in MY outfit," he said, "My own outfit that I wear."

"…So?" I asked, "Ohh were there people coming to look for me?"

He nodded, looking slightly relaxed, "They were asking for a girl with orange hair and sort of stared at me weird when they saw me, a guy, with blonde hair," he said.

"Well next time, we'll do it together," I said, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "And then you can have a group of fan girls just like Sasuke and Neji!"

Naruto was silent for a moment while his brain made the connection, "Wait, Neji Hyuuga now has his own group of fan girls?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said while grinning, "Next time, you and me, dancing through Konoha."

He smiled and looked at the floor, "That'd be fun," he said softly, "But what about music?" he looked up suddenly.

I smiled with a sort of evil, sort of cunning look in my eyes, "You leave that to me, I'll manage that somehow," I said.

"Alright!" he said jumping up, "Well now we should get something to eat. I'm STARVED!!"

"Ramen?" I asked while smiling, "Last one there has to express undying love to either Hyuuga!" I shouted, taking off running. I ran out of the apartment building with Naruto still inside his. I wasn't wearing my pretty shoes because they were still wet.

So I was wearing the ninja sandals that everyone liked to wear. They did have a better grip at the bottom and easier to not slip when running but I do like my Vans a lot.

I had spotted the infamous ramen stand when I heard what sounded like a whirlwind behind me. Then Naruto was beside me.

"That was cheap!" he exclaimed.

"I know but then I wouldn't have a chance," I said while shrugging. We were head on even now. He was slowly getting further ahead but then I sped up.

I was gasping for breath when we finally reached the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"That…was a…tie," I managed to gasp out.

"What?!" he exclaimed, not even breaking a sweat, "I won!"

"No way…loser…" I said while trying to catch my breath again. After I was able to breath normally again, I stood up straight, "That was a tie and you know it. And speak of the devil."

Neji Hyuuga and Hinata were coming up the street or road, whatever you like to call it. Hinata was behind him doing her finger thing again out of nervousness.

"Heeey," I said, "I didn't know you'd actually want to come out of your house thing again."

He shrugged, not keeping his gaze off of me, "I decided to see if everything had calmed down," he said, "And I brought Hinata along in case we bumped into you two, which we did."

I looked at him curiously but then grinned, "Well it's a good thing you guys came! Right Naruto?" I looked at him, "I don't know about you but I'm not choosing Hinata for our little thing. She'd be scared shitless. So you can."

"Wh-What do y-you mean?" Hinata asked looking wide eyed.

I nudged Naruto, "A tie is a tie. We've both got to do it," I walked up to Neji while rolling my eyes, "Oh Neji! I totally love you!" I said sounding preppy and hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek lightly.

He looked startled but quickly regained his composure.

"Right," Naruto said while looking a bit angry for some reason that I didn't know of. He then said, really loud, "Hinata! I love you!" he yelled before hugging her tight and even kissed her cheek as well.

For some reason that I couldn't figure out, I had a weird feeling when he did that. It was strange cause I've never felt it before. I also wouldn't tell someone I loved 'em. It was really weird.

"Well we're eating now," I said and sat at one of the little stools, eyeing the now bright red Hinata, "You can join if you want…"

"No we've got to be going, right Hinata?" Neji asked and Hinata shakily nodded, not breaking her gaze from Naruto. Then they left.

"Kay so order for me," I said, "I still don't know what's good."

Naruto looked as though he were deep in thought, "Huh? Oh, everything's good!" he exclaimed suddenly.

I smiled at the blonde headed kid, "You pick," I said. I then put my head in my hand, my elbow on the counter, watching him order loudly and ecstatically.

As I was watching him talk, I couldn't help but feel something that I couldn't comprehend. I was still staring at him even though he was done ordering.

"What?" he asked as he noticed my gaze on him.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I said, "You're just too cute!" I exclaimed and leaned over to mess his hair up a bit.

He grinned, a small tint of red spreading across his face, "You're weird," he said and faced forward as our steaming bowls of ramen came.

I think I liked it here much better than home…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	20. Part Twenty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty- -**

* * *

We got to his apartment pretty late. Well consuming 10 bowls of ramen DOES take some time.

"Well g'night then," Naruto said and smiled at me before staring at the ground for a moment and entering his room, not really closing it all the way.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. I really had to get some other clothes besides the ones that were hanging in the bathroom drying at the moment.

I didn't really feel comfortable fighting in them, even though I really sucked at fighting. I did love my shoes though. I just couldn't run in them.

I eventually went to sleep after keeping myself up by thinking.

-Dream-

It was really weird. I was sitting at a table that would normally be in my world in a restaurant. It was sort of like a booth. Well we were sitting across from each other and talking.

It was like watching myself talk to Naruto. Yes, he was there.

Well we then got up and went to a buffet thing. He was smiling happily as he loaded his plate up with food he had never seen before.

He seemed really happy when we got to the desert stand. I was eating a cookie and telling him how good they were, especially with chocolate chips.

Well just then, the pancakes started flying. Seriously, they started to float and whiz through the air. Then came the cookies.

Naruto and I ducked down to stay out of the way from the flying food. Eventually items started to come to life and walking and doing things on their own.

It spread all over the world. Everything started just coming to life. I saw dinosaurs from museums 'wake up' and start acting like what they would do.

It was so freaking scary. Then I got back to where Naruto and I were. We had somehow moved from the restaurant to my basement.

We were in a sort of cage thingy while little toy dinosaurs started walking toward us. Then suddenly we were out of the protective cage and one came at me.

It came at my neck and I watched as I struggled to get it off my neck. I even felt the pain. I saw Naruto's eyes widen as he came running towards me.

Then they attacked him. In a sudden moment, he was down, blue eyes staring up unblinking with blood all over his face and arms.

I saw myself scream his name, clutching my neck, and ran to him. I saw myself pick up his head, cradling it in my arms.

Tears streaming down my face, I hugged his dead body. I then screamed his name while sobbing over him until I too died.

Dream Ends

I woke up, half asleep. I didn't realize I was crying as I got up. The first thought was: Naruto must be still alive, right?

So I walked to his door in my sleepy state and pushed it open. I was mumbling something as I walked to his bed.

He was sleeping peacefully but my brain didn't register that he was only sleeping. I started to cry harder as I lay down next to him, hugging him.

Eventually I cried myself to sleep. This time I had no horrifying dreams.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"…Naruto…" I mumbled as my eyes opened.

"Yeah?" I heard him ask.

"…" I didn't respond as I suddenly realized something. My eyes opened wider and I saw that I was hugging the blonde headed Kyuubi boy. In his bed. "Uhhh," I said as I lifted my head up.

"I was about to wake you up if you didn't by yourself," he said, "You had death's grip on me…"

I quickly let him go, "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and shot out of his bed. That got me a forceful seat on the floor as the blankets tangled around my feet, tripping me.

He sat up and looked at me oddly, "I woke up in the night to find you crying, here," he said, "What happened?" he asked.

I put a hand up to my head, suddenly remembering what it was that had happened, "I…uh had a…dream…" I said.

He nodded understandingly, "And you were talking in your sleep…" he said and put out a hand to help me off the floor.

I lifted my arm up to grab his outstretched hand but found that my hand went through his, "What the hell?" I said mainly to myself.

"You can say that again," Naruto said as he tried to grab my hand but it went through once again.

Suddenly everything around me sort of flickered. Like a light, on and off. Then suddenly I was in a different room. I was perched on a bed in a darkened room.

I looked around and saw someone before. I gasped loudly, causing them to turn around.

"Reilly?!" she asked wildly and then stood up and rushed to me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

I was…home?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	21. Part Twenty One

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-One- -**

* * *

How could I be home? It was only a couple of seconds, or minutes, that I had been with Naruto, clinging to him and trying to cover my embarrassment.

Now my mother, of all people, was squishing myself to her. It was very strange. She pulled back from the awkward embrace with tears in her eyes, making them shine brightly.

"I've been so worried!" she exclaimed.

Ha! Yeah right. Since when had she ever worried about me?

She sniffed a bit, rubbing her eyes with her left hand while her right was placed on my shoulder.

"And what _are_ you wearing? It looks so…weird," she noticed Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit. That's when I glared at her.

"It's not weird!" I exclaimed.

Her eyes widened at my sudden outburst. "Well then…care to explain?" she asked, her worry disappearing in the blink of an eye. Now she just seemed pissed.

I only glared at her and looked down at myself. Then something caught my eye.

Apparently she saw it too as she held them up, "I don't remember buying these…And I didn't know you were into sandals," she commented, looking at them oddly.

The ninja sandals, they had followed me too. But not Naruto. Nope. It sucked because it would have been fun to have him here. At least I wasn't crazy, believing I had somehow gotten to the Naruto world and I really hadn't.

At least I knew I had actually _been_ there.

My mother noticed my silence and she looked back over my outfit and the sandals.

"Well I suppose you can wear them. I was about to trash them the second you were out of them," she said. How I hated her. She didn't really care for my feelings.

I gave her a small smile to show that I was listening. All was quiet for a moment before she got up. As she was walking out the door, she turned to me, "You'll explain to me eventually. Tomorrow you go to school. Right now it's eight at night. Get some sleep," my mother said.

I only gave her a blank stare and she left. Sighing, I got up and walked to my closet. I changed to some simple pajamas and, after putting Naruto's clothes somewhere safe, slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling.

It had been morning just about fifteen minutes ago so I wasn't particularly tired. Waking up in the middle of the night did make me sleepy though.

So eventually I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a loud blaring noise. Out of instinct I had apparently developed, I smashed my alarm clock.

Well at least the annoying sound had stopped. I got up and looked around my room, ignoring the broken pieces. Yes, my room. Sighing unhappily, I walked to my bathroom.

I looked like a mess. My orange hair was sticking out of random places and I looked as though I hadn't gotten any sleep even though I had gotten twice as much.

Yawning, I walked back into my room. I grabbed Naruto's trademark orange jumpsuit and went to take a shower. Yes I was definitely going to wear that today.

Afterwards I grabbed a bite to eat before running upstairs to get my backpack. Before I ran out the door, I slipped the blue ninja sandals on my feet.

I was at the bus stop in a few seconds flat. It wasn't actually that far from my house, I just hated walking down the street.

As people started to come, they gave me odd looks. Apparently they hadn't ever seen me in anything BUT black. It wasn't like I was gothic…right?

Well anyways, after flipping them off, the bus rolled in. It was a shame that I didn't have a Konoha forehead protector because then it would have been hilarious for people to ask me what it was for.

I got to the evilly possessed school and walked to gym class. It sucked because my last day had gym in it and so did my first day back.

"Nice of you to join…" the teacher said and looked down at my clothes. Nope, I wasn't going to change, "…Miss Rylee. Well then, we're going out to the track to do a couple of laps. Let's go."

I groaned inwardly, hating that I had to run. We walked out there, me getting odd looks from everyone again, and started running as soon as our feet touched the gravel.

Stupid evil track…So many bad memories from it…

Well I started running, not even breaking a sweat, and finished one lap. I looked behind me to see that they weren't even halfway around it!

So maybe training with Gai and paid off after all…no matter how creepy that guy is…bleh.

Well I finished my other lap and sat down waiting for everyone to finish. Finally they were done and so we had to practice throwing horseshoes on these little pegs. I don't know what that was for though…

I was able to get every single one. Then there was jump rope, which I hated to death. The class was, all in all, boring and pointless.

I suppose after all that extreme training I had to go through, this felt like nothing.

Slowly, the day dragged on…ever so slowly…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	22. Part Twenty Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Two- -**

* * *

When I got home after an incredibly boring day at school, I went upstairs and sat on my bed to think. It was really frustrating having nothing to do when you COULD have been in a ninja world.

Groaning, I picked myself up and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and started eating it while grabbing a few objects.

Then I walked out to my backyard. I was still wearing Naruto's outfit, by the way. There were a few large trees out back, nothing extreme like Konoha though.

And so I do the thing I disliked the most in Naruto's world. I trained. No, not with the kunai or shuriken stars but with kitchen knives.

Well they worked just as well. Besides the fact that they dulled pretty quickly and that my mom would yell at me later on because of it.

Like I cared.

I continued to throw the pathetic excuses for knives at the tree. The sky was darkening when I heard a strange squeal.

Turning, I saw someone running towards me.

"REILLY!!" My mother basically screamed as she barreled at me. I could tell she was angry by her expression even though it was pretty dark.

"Uh…" was all I said as she approached me.

"What the hell are you doing with those knives?! Don't you know you could seriously hurt yourself?!" she seemed as if she were going ballistic. It was creepy…

I scoffed, "I've seen worse…" I muttered and then looked up at her in the eye, "Sorry mom. Let's go inside then…" I said.

She was breathing heavily as she shoved me toward the house. She made sure that no knives were still out there before coming in after me.

I put the ones I had in the sink and turned around to be almost face to face with my angry mother.

"Sit," she said simply and pointed to the table.

I rolled my eyes and did as she said. She put the knives she had in the sink as well and then sat at the table across from me.

"Why are you home?" I asked her, "Don't you work late or something?"

She was still glaring daggers at me and took a deep breath, "I asked if I could come home early today. It's a good thing I did, too," she said and glanced at the sink before settling her murderous glare back to me.

"Well then what do you want? I've got better things to do with my time," I said angrily to her.

She took another deep breath and said, "Now I want you to explain. Where you were and what happened."

I thought it over, not really wanting to tell her the WHOLE truth, "Well I fell asleep at home and then I woke up somewhere else. I don't know where besides there were a lot of trees," this was going to be fun…

I saw her eyes widen and her anger disappeared in a blink of an eye, "You were KIDNAPPED?!" she exclaimed. I swear she has…being upset issues.

I shrugged, "Then someone found me and so I stuck with them for a while," I said, "I don't know how I got back, I just did."

That's when she gave me another bone-crushing hug, "Come on, let's go. The people you stuck around with were probably part of the group that kidnapped you. We're going to the police," she said while gripping my arm.

This time my eyes widened as I just followed her to the car. I was silent the whole drive over there, thinking of what I was going to say. If they asked for descriptions, I'd tell them the truth I figured. They'd never find them…

While I had been thinking of this, I finally realized that we were at the police station and some guy was asking my mother questions. Then he led us to a small room.

"Can you describe to me the first person you saw?" a guy with light brown hair and mustache asked me.

I gave him a blank stare before remembering that I was supposed to answer, "Yes, I saw their entire faces. I really don't think they did anything though…" I said.

"We'll see about that," he said, "Now please describe that person."

I rolled my eyes, leaning back in the stiff chair, "Well it was a guy, about my age. He had bright blonde hair and large blue eyes. He loves to smile and his ramen. Oh yeah he's got three…scars on each cheek. All horizontal," I said.

He looked up at me after writing this all down, "So like whiskers?" I nodded. He looked skeptical but wrote this down as well, "Anybody else?"

I grinned, "Then there was a pink haired girl with green eyes, a boy with black hair and black eyes, a boy that had no pupils but looked at me normally, he had long dark hair and there was a girl just like him but with shorter hair. Then there was a boy with a sort of bowl haircut and large girly eyes, a girl with brown hair that's kept up in two buns and I THINK she has brown eyes, a boy with brown hair and I guess black eyes. He has a small dog and has a sort of red triangle on each cheek below the eyes, then there's a boy with short brown hair and wore sunglasses all the time so I don't know eye color, he was fascinated with bugs, then there was a grey haired guy that showed no other part of his face besides his right eye which was black. I think that's it," I said.

He was writing this all down very fast. I was actually sort of impressed that he was still writing.

"We'll notify you as soon as possible if we find any of these people listed below," he said, "You don't seem all that traumatized about being kidnapped."

I rolled my eyes, "I highly doubt they did anything. Plus, they were very nice…" as I said that, I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness when thinking of them all, Naruto and all.

…but especially Naruto…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	23. Part Twenty Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Three- -**

* * *

I woke up once again to find myself in my own room, in my own house. It was getting rather depressing…

After figuring out it was the weekend, which sort of surprised me, I made myself breakfast and ate it at the table slowly.

I faced the window and watched as rain hit it, distorting everything outside. I was just staring at the rain, not really thinking much and not looking at anything in particular.

My heightened sense of hearing picked up movement upstairs. Soon enough, my mom came downstairs in her dark red bathrobe yawning.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed, oddly happy for some reason.

After one glance at her, I faced the window again, "What's so 'good' about it?" I mumbled while glaring outside.

I saw her frown slightly at the corner of my eye, "Well that's not a nice way to start the day…" she said quietly, "I know you don't like me much and I haven't been there for you lately but I'm still your mother!"

I rolled my eyes, _And she expects me to respect her?_ I thought to myself. She seriously confused me most of the time.

"It's a shame the weather is like this…" she commented.

I crossed my arms, having finished my slice of toast, and sat back, "I like it," I said, still staring at the window.

I heard her sigh and shuffle around the kitchen. Then I saw her sit at the table with a bowl of cereal. I stretched slightly, blinking a bit to get rid of the sleepy feeling I had while looking out the rain streaked window.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked. Honestly, if this were some sort of horror story, that would sound VERY creepy…and evil.

I just grunted as I got up and left the kitchen. I walked up to my room and changed into some comfortable clothes.

Then I sat at my desk and clicked the computer on. I didn't find anything really interesting to do on it though. I didn't turn it off, though, as I went to lie on my bed.

I couldn't really watch any Naruto episodes for they would probably make me cry…or something.

So I just watched TV, not paying attention to anything. I felt as though living was pointless. Like it had no meaning anymore, that I was just an empty shell with no purpose.

Eventually my mom came and took me to the police where I told them all about what I did in Naruto's world. I just didn't say it was Naruto's world.

She then took me to a doctor. Happy, happy, joy, joy…

He just said that I was suffering from depression and advised my mom to take me to a therapist.

So we then went out in search of one. She found one that was apparently good and forced me into the room.

"Well then, Reilly is it?" the old man asked looking down at me through his circular glasses.

I gave him a slight nod.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

I just stared at him.

He sighed and leaned back in his leather chair, "About your kidnapping," he said, "Can you tell me anything about it? Apparently it seemed random."

I just raised an eyebrow and continued to look at him, slowly getting ideas in my head.

"Now don't be shy, you can tell me," he said.

I grinned and he looked startled for a moment, "I like being a ninja, do you?" I asked.

"Well that was a random comment," he noted, writing something down on his little clipboard that was too far away to be read properly, "I've never tried becoming a…ninja but tell me more about it."

I leaned back in the couch, setting my sandal covered feet on the table in front of me. Yes, I refused to wear anything else but Naruto's outfit.

"Well it's really hard. I don't think anyone could run a hundred laps around this city, now do you?" I asked.

"I doubt it," he said, "Continue."

"Or a hundred pushups and all that," I said looking thoughtful, "and it'd be hard to hit your target with small knives all the time and doing techniques where it seems like magic, but it isn't."

"I suppose…" he said, his bushy grey eyebrows raised, "Anything else?" he asked while writing something down on the paper.

"Nah that's all," I said and got up, "I just want to go home now. Thank you for wasting my time."

With that said I walked out the door to where my mom was waiting, ignoring the old man's yells for me to get back in there.

"I'm bored," I said to her and walked out of the building, not caring if she was with me or not. I waited by the car for about ten minutes before she came out angry.

She didn't say a word though as we got in the car and drove home. She still said nothing as I went to my room.

I really did miss everything. And everyone. As strange as it was to say it, especially in my case, I really did like it there much more…maybe I even loved it better.

I felt my eyes burn as warm tears rolled down my cheeks. I put a hand up to my face and looked at my wet hand. This was weird…I usually didn't cry.

Maybe it was something else…maybe it was _someone_ else…like Naruto?

Did I like Naruto? Did I…love him? I chuckled slightly at that thought, half believing it…

_Believe it._

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	24. Part Twenty Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Four- -**

* * *

I walked around my room looking for the most random objects.

"Ooh I really need roller blades!" I said to myself as I hurried downstairs to my garage. I found the largest pair my mom and I owned and ran back upstairs.

Heh, mother was gone at work today so that left me all alone.

I sorta found some stuff that looked like water…but it wasn't. It tasted nasty but I drank it anyways. Now I feel all funny…

So now I was running around my house finding some stuff. I ran to my mom's room and went into her nightstand where some of her 'inappropriate' books were held.

With the roller blades in one hand and a couple of books in the other, I ran to my room. I dumped it on my bed and then continued my search.

I grabbed my iPod and tossed it to my bed and then I went around and grabbed some random clothes. That too went on the bed.

I then went downstairs and grabbed a bunch of food and drinks and ran back upstairs. I really should be questioning why I was doing this, but at the moment my only thought was 'must get packed'.

When I thought too hard, my head would sort of hurt. So when I thought hard why I was doing this, I didn't get anything except one word. And that would be 'Naruto'.

I eventually got everything that I had wanted and started to pack my backpack. School was tomorrow so this was going to kill me when I was going to have to take everything out again.

Sighing, I sat back. Tears started to randomly flow down my cheeks.

I yawned and crawled onto my bed even though it was only eleven in the morning. I'd get up sooner or later…

Well the next time I got up, it was one in the morning. I also had a splitting headache but I was able to think more clearly.

I got up and walked downstairs to find some pain medicine, aspirin didn't do squat. Well I found the bottle that I had thought was water before and you know what the label read?

Vodka.

Ohhh I'd be in deep trouble later on…if she knew I had drunk from it, that is.

Now I was wide awake and nothing to do. I ate something simple because I didn't want to throw up or anything and then walked back upstairs.

From there I clicked the computer on and managed to start watching Naruto episodes again.

My mood only deteriorated from that point on because he seemed really depressed, no matter how he covered it up.

Another thing was, Sasuke had left and now Naruto felt crummy cause he couldn't stop him.

What a great time to have left at…he seemed to be full of happiness before and Sakura didn't do anything. He made a promise to her, it didn't work, and she doesn't even flippin' _hug_ him!

Apparently Shika felt crappy too because of what happened to Choji and the outcome of his mission.

I just wanted to be there to give them all hugs and to tell them that everything was going to be alright. Maybe I was tired because I don't like hugging people.

Yes, I know, I'm a very weird person. But I don't typically like being touched by anyone.

Tears started to flow again and I felt like screaming out of frustration. I attacked my pillow instead.

And so my pillow died in a big feathery mess. I threw the useless case across the room and looked around.

White feathers floated to the ground like snow. It was pretty cool but didn't lighten my mood up at all.

I continued to watch the Naruto episodes after that, till I was caught up. Apparently Naruto was going to go train with Jiraiya once again.

Frustrated again, I got up and put a pillow up to my face. Then I screamed as loud as I could before coming up for air.

Taking deep breathes, I walked to my computer and watched a couple more. I started to basically sob in front of the computer.

I had my arms resting on the desk and my head atop my arms, crying. I really wasn't much of a crier. This just sucked, that's all.

My head tilted and hit the screen slightly.

"I WANNA GO BACK!!" I screamed as I lifted my head from my arms. All was quiet.

I expected my mom to come bursting in with a gun or something but that's not what I saw. Not at all.

Instead, I saw a brilliant blue sky. I looked around me and saw super tall trees. My eyes widened and it felt as though my heart stopped beating for a second.

I quickly ran around the odd forest, looking for something. Anything to tell me where I was, to confirm it.

Suddenly I tripped but it wasn't that big of a deal. I was just now covered in dirt and the tears streaming down my face made it muddy.

I sniffed and rubbed my fist over my cheeks just making it smear. I then stood up shakily and walked back to where I had been sitting before.

You know what? I found my backpack. Picking it up, I heaved it onto my back. I then walked to the nearest tree, and hugged it.

"Thank you," I whispered to basically nothing and then started to walk in some random direction.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	25. Part Twenty Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Five- -**

* * *

I was determined to find somebody, _anybody_.

Something suddenly came out of the trees to my right and dropped in front of me. Ok so maybe not anyone…

"Die," they said and came at me. Uh ok, talk about random attack…but still, this was Naruto's world so expect the unexpected!!

"Uh no," I said while stepping to the side, "You wanna know why? Because I need to find my friends. I haven't seen them in the longest time, you couldn't even begin to imagine how much I miss them! So if you kill me right now, I swear I will come back to haunt you evilly for the rest of your days!"

He came at me again, "Like you could pull off that," he said as I figured that they were a guy.

I slapped his face when he got too close, "Believe me, I could. You don't know what I'm capable of, if I want it done, I'll do it. Trust me," I said while backing away from every kunai slash he attempted.

"Never trust enemies," he said, "Don't you know ninja rules?"

"No," I said, "I didn't go to ninja school or whatever. So go away!" ok that sounded pathetic…I nearly started cracking up right there.

"First, you die," he said, "Then I'll leave."

"No you've got that wrong," I said, obviously annoyed, "I'm not gonna die until I see my friends! Now which way is Konoha?"

The guy stopped attacking me for a second before continuing, "You're from Konoha?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, from the U.S. but I have friends in Konoha," I said, "So where is it?" I asked.

"You really think I'm just going to go along and show you?" he asked sounding very amused, "I think you've had one too many blows to the head there."

"Oh shut up," I said while rolling my eyes, "The sound of your voice is really annoying!"

"You're the one annoying!" he exclaimed, "All you do is complain and whine!"

"Well I'll keep doing just that until you let me go," I said, "Why are you attacking me anyways? I don't even know you or where ever you're from."

"You don't need to know that," he said, "Just please, tell me your name. I wish to seek you out again." Then he stopped attacking me and I saw him straighten up.

I started laughing outright at that one, "Um dude? Like I'd tell you my name after you say that!" I said, "Why would you anyways? I haven't done anything and I don't even know you."

"Forgive me but I cannot tell you my name," he said, "Your way of talking…interests me. I will find you again someday."

And with that said, he disappeared. Oooook then. Whatever THAT was all about. I didn't even fight back…

So I shrug and continue on my way. Yes, that's just how I am.

Damn, and he didn't even tell me how to get to Konoha…creepy bastard…

Just thinking about Naruto just made me cry…what the hell did he do to me? I mean, I wasn't THIS sensitive when I came here.

As I was thinking all of this, something cold and wet hit my nose. And another, and another. It. Was. _Raining_.

I looked up to the cloud covered sky, "DAMN YOU STUPID WEATHER!!" I screamed up at it before shuddering. The temperature had dropped so suddenly as well.

A few more drops fell before it seemed as though the sky erupted. It was freaking pouring! My eyes narrowed as I trudged on in the rain.

I took a deep shuddering breath in and then exhaled to see my breath. My bright orange hair was now plastered to my face.

Wait…hadn't I been drunk before I came here? Then why could I think clearly now without a major headache? Ah well, ain't complaining…

My legs grew tired as I walked mile after mile, or at least it seemed that way. I rested a bit by a tree, holding to it as to steady myself.

I closed my eyes for a minute…Only for a moment…

"R-Reilly?!" someone's faint voice reached my ears.

I thought it was part of some odd dream I was having.

"Reilly!!" I heard the voice just a bit closer than before.

This time I opened my eyes a crack to see orange, red and green blobs coming at me. My eyes opened all the way as my brain made the connection before I did.

"N-Naruto?!" I asked, stuttering from both, the cold rain and from surprise.

"It IS you!!" he exclaimed happily as he ran towards me.

I started running as well and we barreled into each other, hugging the other tightly.

"Where were you?!" he asked while grinning his head off, "I mean you just disappeared that time!"

I shook my head, little droplets of water coming off the ends, "I'll tell you…later," I said and looked at him with my eyes shining brightly for I was crying…yet again…damn.

Then I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, something I realized I missed so much.

My heart did that weird flippy thingy again…

Yes, there's nothing like kissing in the rain…

Especially when he returns it…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	26. Part Twenty Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Six- -**

* * *

I woke up to see a white ceiling. Confused, I sat up and looked around. Just judging by the shape of the room and the sterile look to it, I was in the hospital.

"What the hell…?" I muttered to myself as I scratched the back of my head. What had I done to be in a place like this?

Like an answer to my thoughts, the door burst open. Forcefully.

"Hey Reilly!!" Naruto's loud voice filled the small room quite easily, "You're up!"

I nodded, "What happened?" I asked, not remembering anything.

"Well…I guess you were sick or something cause you went limp and-"

"Naruto, let me explain please," Sakura said as she walked in the door while rolling her eyes, "You ARE sick, with a fever so you shouldn't get up for a while until you're better. My question is, how long were you walking in the rain?" she asked.

My eyebrows raised as everything the day previous came back to me, "Oh uh…" I thought about it before shrugging, "A long time. I was about to fall asleep before I heard Naruto," I said.

Sakura showed the slightest hint of a smile that she was trying to suppress, "It's a good thing he has a loud voice then, huh?" she said sort of quietly as her green eyes skimmed over a clipboard I just now realized she was carrying.

"So when will she be able to get out?" Naruto asked looking impatient.

Sakura sighed while rolling her eyes again, "Not until she is better. I'd say a week maybe but it depends on how fast she recovers," she said.

"A WEEK?!" both Naruto and I yelled.

Sakura covered her ears quickly, "Jeez you two are annoying…" she mumbled.

I smirked, "How so?" I asked.

"Loud," she muttered while lowering her hands from her head.

"But being quiet is a boring thing!" I exclaimed, saying it loudly just to annoy her more, "EVERYONE should be loud!!"

Naruto grinned while looking at me, "Yeah!!" he agreed just as loud.

Sakura made some annoyed sound while lifting her green eyes to the ceiling, "Naruto, can you leave for a moment. I'll be right out but I want to talk to Reilly about something," she said, not taking her gaze off the ceiling.

"Awww," Naruto said but trudged out the door, mumbling something I couldn't decipher.

That's when Sakura looked at me and walked over to my bed.

"Ok then," she started, "Where were you?" she asked.

"Heh, I thought you'd ask something like that," I said, "But why make Naruto leave?"

She shook her head, "Because there's something else I need to talk to you about," she said, "But first, where were you?"

I sighed, "I unfortunately ended up at home. My 'home'," I motioned with the quote things, "And I hated it. I just wanted to come back here. I didn't want to go," I answered.

"Then what happened?" she asked looking worried.

"Uhhh…" I said while scratching the back of my neck, "I don't really know myself. I just…appeared there. It sucked."

Sakura nodded while lowering her gaze to the sheets in front of her, "So…what was that all about yesterday?" she asked while slowly lifting her eyes back to me.

"Huh?" I asked feeling my face grow warmer, having a slight clue as to what she was talking about.

Sakura smirked, "You know what I mean, you, Naruto, rain," she said and raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?" she asked looking amused now.

"Uhhh," I said, not meeting her stare and instead looking to my right at the oh so interesting white wall, my face turning a bright red then.

"Ha!" Sakura said triumphantly, standing up and pointing a finger at me, "So you DO like him!"

My face only turned a darker shade of red, "Hey! It's not nice to start accusing things…" I said quietly, not looking her in the eye.

She giggled, "Your face now resembles Hinata's whenever she gets too close to either Naruto or Kiba. It obviously means something," she said giving me an all knowing look.

I crossed my arms and took a deep breath in, trying to fill my air-deprived lungs after I stopped breathing when she asked that question and answered it for me.

"I think it's cute," Sakura said, "He should see that he is loved by someone. That it is directly towards him, not subtle or anything but _direct_. You know what I'm saying?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, feeling my lungs get tighter again. I really didn't like to talk about stuff like this…

"But there is one thing I should let you know," she said quietly, "You do know that the nine tailed fox demon is locked inside of him right?"

This time my face broke out in a smile and I nodded.

"Yeah I know," I said softly.

Sakura smiled widely before giving me a bone-crushing hug.

I still wasn't used to any damn emotions…but I hugged her back tentatively.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	27. Part Twenty Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Seven- -**

* * *

A soft wind played past my face, making my short orange hair go along with it. I watched everyone passing by for a moment before my mouth curved up into a smile.

I then lifted both arms straight into the air, above my head.

"I'M FREE!!" I yelled my loudest and grinned. I then raced around the village looking for someone I knew. I didn't mean to crash into them…

"Ow…" I muttered as I looked up to see…Neji Hyuuga, "Aw crap. Hey, uh sorry."

"It's alright," he said while getting off the ground I had so violently placed him on, "What are you doing running around like that anyways?" he asked.

"Well I'm looking for basically anyone," I said while scratching the back of my head, something I found I do when I'm nervous. Well I had tripped him before so who wouldn't?!

"If you are looking for Naruto, he's off on a mission," Neji said, answering my unasked question, "He should be back tomorrow or the day after."

I nodded, "So who did he go with?" I asked.

"Hinata and Kiba," he answered, face unchanging even as he said his cousin's name.

"Ok then," I said when I suddenly remembered something, "Oh wait! My backpack! I gotta go see if the hospital has it! I'll be right back, don't move!"

"Uhh…" he said to himself as he watched me dash off again, glancing around as he stayed rooted to the spot.

I was gasping for air as I finally saw the large white building that was the hospital. I nearly ran into Sakura on my way in.

"Reilly! What are you doing back?" she asked alarmed at my sudden entrance.

"My backpack…do you know…" I said, still quite breathless.

Sakura thought for a moment, a finger at her chin, before her face showed she remembered, "Oh yeah! I'll go get that for you. It had the strangest objects in it…" she said.

My eye twitched, so she had already gone through it…

I waited impatiently for her to return in the entrance of the large hospital. Finally I saw her pink hair and ran to her.

"Here it is!" she said happily while handing me my lovely black backpack, now spotted brown from the mud.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed while putting it on and turning towards the door, "I gotta go now!" I said before dashing off again.

I found the Hyuuga boy in the exact spot I had left him. Made me want to laugh…

"Wow you actually stayed?" I asked with my eyebrows raised and the corners of my lips curved slightly upwards.

"Yes," he said looking expectantly, "You told me not to move, so I didn't. Why?"

I shook my head amused, "Nothing," I said, my voice higher than usual as I tried not to laugh, "Nothing at all. You can move now if you want. I've got something to show you."

With that said I sat down and started digging through my backpack.

"You're sitting in the middle of the street," Neji commented.

"So?" I asked, amused at all the things I had decided to pack in my…drunk state.

"Come on," he said. I looked up at him and he beckoned for me to get up. Grumbling something about not wanting to and girly guys, I got up off the ground and followed him.

I wasn't watching where we were walking to but instead, keeping my eyes focused on the contents of my backpack.

"Ok," Neji said and I looked up. He brought me to a place to sit…on benches.

"Neji Hyuuga, you are so weird," I said while rolling my eyes and sitting down, "The ground is perfectly fine!"

"Well I don't feel like sitting on the ground," he stated while taking a seat next to me, "Besides, you were an obstruction to traffic."

"Hey!" I yelled while shoving him slightly, "You're mean!" I pouted while glaring at him, something I usually did when it wasn't too mean. If it was worse, I would have just glared while trying to punch the person.

He rolled his eyes quickly before looking at me again, "So what is it you wanted to show me?" he asked.

I grinned and took out…

"What the hell is that?" Neji asked looking confused.

My grin only widened as I showed him…

MY IPOD!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

"I'll show you. Put this against your ear," I said while holding out one of my headphones.

He took it cautiously, as if it were some sort of trick that I was going to pull on him. Oh no, I wasn't going to do THAT…

Well…just alarm him maybe…

I found the song and pressed play…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	28. Part Twenty Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Eight- -**

* * *

As soon as it started playing, Neji jerked his head away from the headphone he had placed to his ear.

"Keep listening," I said, motioning with my hand for him to put it back to his head.

He cautiously put it to his ear again. As he listened to the words, his pale eyes widened dramatically.

I grinned, the song being 'Animals' by Nickleback.

Yes, a very perverted song but fun to listen to…for me anyways. I listened to it once, got disgusted and put it away. But then it got stuck in my head so I had to listen to it again.

"What the hell IS this?" Neji asked as he put his part of the headphones down.

"This," I motioned to the whole thing, "Is what you call music. That one was just to see what you'd do. Here's something else…"

I pressed play and had to convince him again that it was alright to listen to, nothing TOO bad or anything. I wonder what he'd say to System of a Down…nah I'd save that for later…

During the song, a look of confusion was written on his pale face while I was giggling madly. At the end, his eyes widened again and he handed me the headphone.

"What the hell do you LISTEN to?!" he said loudly. The song had been 'Clothes Off' by Gym Class Heroes.

I was trying to get my breath back again and to stop laughing my head off. Such a good song…heh.

"Come on, listen to this one then," I said, "It's a…good song. Well I like it anyways. Although, it's probably Orochimaru's theme song," I grinned and handed him the headphone again.

He looked at me skeptically, "Should I trust your taste in these…songs?" he asked, "Especially with the last two?" he looked slightly amused though.

I grinned, "That was only for fun…There are more serious songs if you'd like. First you have to listen to this one," I said and pressed play as he reluctantly put it back to his ear.

He jumped so slightly, I started cracking up once again.

So what if it was a little…loud? And sudden… 'Attack' by System of a Down

As soon as the song ended, I flipped through for a more serious song…

"Ok I don't know if you'll like this one," I said, "It isn't stupid but I don't think the theme or topic or whatever fits you very much…"

He nodded slightly, and kept the headphone to his ear. So I pressed play… 'Make Damn Sure' by Taking Back Sunday

"That one was…interesting," he said while nodding, "You were right though, not my type."

I smiled at him. I didn't REALLY smile at him that often, I usually disliked him. But now he wasn't acting like an ass so…he's ok.

"What'cha guys doing?" I looked up to see Ino standing there with Shika and Chouji.

My smile turned into a grin, "Listening to music," I said and I saw Neji smirk slightly at the corner of my eye, "I'll let you listen to it in a moment…" I trailed off as I saw something.

My eyes widened and I turned back to Neji, "Hey, I'll let you listen to a play list of mine, it'll just be song after song ok? And if you can't stand the song anymore, just press this button alright?" I asked while putting the play list on and showing him the button. Then I dashed off.

"HEY!!" I yelled chasing after the person, leaving Neji Hyuuga to listen to my very odd taste in music.

(Play list:

I Hate Everything About You –Three Days Grace

Macho Man –The Village People

Everything You Want –Vertical Horizon

The Sailor Song –Toybox he skipped this one halfway through

Ballroom Blitz –Sweet surprisingly listened to this one all the way

That's all he got to listen to at the moment…)

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled, trying to catch up to him. I was running at full speed. Finally he turned around.

"Reilly?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I grinned, "Yeah…I'm back…Kakashi…" I said as I caught my breath again, "And I've got something to show you…" I straightened up and walked back to where Neji was with the other three with him following.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	29. Part Twenty Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Twenty-Nine- -**

* * *

I stared at the mess around me. Ok well maybe it wasn't exactly a mess…more like an insane party..

"Hey Reilly, do have more of those things?" someone yelled to me.

Turning around, I see Lee pointing to Kakashi who was reading a book while roller-blading. That took talent…

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry," I said, "That's the only pair I brought," he nodded and turned away, "Plus I couldn't think straight when packing my backpack anyways…"

"What was that?"

I turned around to see Neji standing there, one headphone off.

"Uh nothing," I said, trying not to seem embarrassed or nervous.

He raised an eyebrow but put the headphone back on his ear, listening to it while he sat back down. It's amazing what music could do to a person.

It was really like a party…some people even decided to bring food. Oh wait, that's Choji, never mind.

I felt a tug on my arm and so I turned around.

"Hey Reilly, where do you _get_ these books?" Kakashi asked looking genuinely interested.

My eyebrows shot up, "Uh well from…my mom," I said while rolling my eyes.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Well I hope you can bring something like this again!" he said smiling happily, well from his facial expression you could tell anyways…

"Hey Reilly!" Someone spun me around as soon as Kakashi had left to roller blade and read some more, "Look at this!"

I nearly started cracking up when I saw TenTen had discovered a pack of gum. She was in the process of blowing a bubble bigger than her head.

"Uh huh," I said while nodding, "Good job, no way I could ever do that."

"Reilly, what's this?" someone asked.

I turned around only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"What does this do?" another person, Sakura, asked, holding up my old CD player.

"That's just like what Neji has, only an older version," I answered.

"Hey Reilly, what's this?" someone asked, the same from before, only sounding impatient.

I sighed deeply and turned around to see Ino pointing to a small box. Groaning quietly to myself, I walked over to where she was standing. I opened it and inside was some sharpie markers.

"Oh," Ino said, sounding a bit disappointed, "Markers…"

I nodded and handed her one, "You can color…" I suggested because they were all different colors. Gotta love sharpies!

Ino opened one, pretty close to her face, and suddenly jumped back while dropping the marker.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, rubbing her nose, "That smells…weird!"

Now it was really hard to contain my laughter.

But I was quickly annoyed again when people started calling me over to ask what was what.

"Hey Reilly, is this what I think it is?"

"Reilly, is this edible?"

"What's this, Reilly?"

"Ok the next person who asks me something like that again, I SWEAR I will break their flippin' nose!" I growled to myself and people close enough to hear me backed away slightly.

"Hey Reilly!"

I turned around to sock them in the face. My punch was intercepted and I froze.

Naruto's hand was over my fist, blocking so it wouldn't make contact. He had an amused grin on his face.

"Going to punch me?" he asked, making it sound like I couldn't and wouldn't.

I glared at him, feeling my cheeks burning up, "Well…I…you…" was all I could get out.

This time he laughed outright at my stuttering.

I crossed my arms, "You're meeeaaan," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, brushing off my remark, "But um," he looked at the ground, "Wanna go on a walk? I wanna talk to you." He said that last part quietly.

Raising my eyebrows slightly, I said, "Sure, come on," and grabbed his arm. Looking over my shoulder as we walked, I yelled, "Any of you break my stuff I'll kick your butts for it!"

I swear I saw Neji roll his eyes…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	30. Part Thirty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty- -**

* * *

Slowly, as we walked, the sound of everyone talking faded. Eventually I couldn't hear them at all anymore.

We walked for a long time and still he didn't say anything. I just followed him silently through the village. I suppose the reason we were walking was because I couldn't run like they could.

I looked up at the sky once in a while and watched the clouds move across the sky. My eyes were half closed as I was pretty much zoned out.

But then the sky disappeared as I noticed we were now walking into a forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked, like I had done different times on our little 'journey'.

He didn't answer, which was weird. He was really quiet, which was weird too. Usually he'd be really loud, grinning, and say something like 'You'll see' or 'not telling'.

Instead he remained to stay faced forward, not even making sure I was following him or not. Of course I'd follow him, but still. Something felt odd.

"Hey, Naruto, where are we going?" I asked, sounding a bit impatient. It had been in the afternoon when we left everyone. Now I didn't know what time of day it was.

Still he didn't answer me!

And yet…I just rolled my eyes and continued to follow him.

We continued to walk. Exciting, I know. It got darker and darker as we continued to walk.

Finally it got so dark that I could barely make out the boy with the orange jumpsuit walking in front of me. And trust me, that orange jumpsuit is pretty darn bright.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask him where the hell we were going (again) and how long it was going to take, he stopped and turned around to face me.

"You followed me for this long," he commented sort of obviously and in a monotone voice.

"Are you alright?" I asked, tilting my head to the right, "You're acting weird."

He nodded slowly, smiling at me, "I'm fine," he said and jerked his head slightly to the side, "Come on, it's just over here."

I raised an eyebrow but followed him nonetheless. I didn't believe him when he said he was fine. Not at all.

Following him through some bushes that snagged at my clothes, we came out of the forest. The moon was large and white above our heads and I saw that there was a large cliff that dropped down quite dramatically.

Naruto sat down and looked up at the star filled sky. How long had we been walking?

I walked over and sat down by him, not right next to him though.

He then turned to look directly. Something seemed different about him, I couldn't figure it out though.

"So, why did you follow me?" he asked, "I mean, for this long and all. Normally a person would have left a long time ago."

Confused, I answered, "Because you told me to go on a walk. I didn't know how long it was going to be."

"But you could have left at any time," he pointed out, "Why didn't you just say something like 'I'm leaving unless you tell me where we're going'?"

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at the sky, "Because…you said you wanted to talk to me," I said, "So basically I was curious."

He was quiet for a moment before asking me something else, "Do you know what I am?" he asked, the question sounding odd.

I looked at him again and tilted my head, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said, sounding serious. It was kind of scary.

I sighed while rolling my eyes, "If you're talking about the fox demon, or whatever, then yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"If you knew that, then why did you…kiss me?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at this question, "First, that was a dare. Second, because…" I trailed off, "Because…"

I heard him sigh, "I knew it. You can't even answer my question. So just because it was a dare?" he asked.

Glaring at him, I said, "No! Not just because it was a dare! Just…don't make me say it, damn it!" I retorted angrily, "I don't give a flip if you have the freaking Kyuubi thing inside you! Why should that matter anyways?"

He was looking directly at me with no expression on his face. It sort of creeped me out.

"I'm the one supposed to be asking the questions," he said.

And then a smirk came to his face, which didn't look right at all. He stood up, looking positively evil.

"Naruto?" I asked, frowning slightly, "You're acting weird…"

"Really?" he asked before his hands went into some sort of symbol and there was a great puff of smoke.

My eyes widened dramatically and I backed up slightly.

For there, in front of me, no mistake whatsoever, stood Itachi Uchiha. It _had_ to be, who else looked like that?!

I got in a defensive pose, my eyes never leaving him.

"I don't think that'll work," he said, "No use in making attempts you'll just regret later. Now, you are coming with us."

And then someone with a large bandage covered sword jumped down beside the older Uchiha. I recognized him almost immediately as Kisame.

There could only be one word that really described this situation.

"Shit."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	31. Part Thirty One

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-One- -**

* * *

"You have nowhere to go," Itachi said in his plain voice, "So don't even bother running."

Well that just put my hopes down seeing as I had been backing up slowly.

"What do you want?" I asked, incredibly tempted to roll my eyes. It was just like in the movies! Too cliche for my taste: some creepy (yet not bad looking) guy pops up and the one of the main characters asks what they want. Please…

"What we want, you do not have," he answered, staring straight at me. Neither of them made an attempt to attack me though.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oooook then, why are you saying I'm gonna go with you? I mean, if I don't have what you want, why bother?" I asked, "Isn't it a little pointless?"

"It's not pointless you smart mouthed brat," Kisame growled at me. No, I'm serious! He growled!

This time I did roll my eyes, "Ok, whatever, you dudes are weird," I said, "And this is a total waste of both our times. Can I go now?"

"Did we not just say you are coming with us?" Itachi asked, "And what makes me curious is why you didn't even ask who we were."

My eyes widened a fraction. Oh crap, I forgot. "Uh so who are you dudes?" I asked pretty pathetically.

"I think you know," Itachi said with a bored look in his eyes, "By the show of recognition you held when we made our appearance. My question is, how did you recognize us if we haven't met before."

Damn he was good…

"Uh…you guys…are pretty…popular?" I said questioningly with a small smile.

Now Kisame looked slightly confused, "Are you saying many people know who we are?" he asked.

I nodded, "Uh-huh, where I'm from, many people like you a lot Itachi. And I mean A LOT," I said, thinking back to the computer I had at home.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His face pretty much lacked any expression…

"Shouldn't we take her to headquarters to be questioned?" Kisame asked his partner.

"It doesn't matter where we question her," Itachi said, "As long as we get the answers."

Kisame nodded and turned back to me, "Seems reasonable…" he said mainly to himself.

I made a sort of whining sound, "Can't we chat another time? I'm getting tired," I said and yawned to prove my point further.

"You still don't understand, do you? You are coming with us," Itachi said in his calm tone, "So I suppose we should get going."

Kisame nodded with a freaky grin and started to walk towards me, bandaged sword pointed towards me.

Well I suppose it's a good thing I don't have chakra…that way the sword couldn't drain me of energy! Wahahaha I am so evil…or I'm just tired. Either way works.

"Does my sword not affect you?" Kisame asked, almost tauntingly.

I shrugged, "It's your sword, you decide," I said with another yawn, "But if you want me to come with you dudes, I guess I'll have to fight. Man this sucks…"

"You've got that right," came a voice from the trees, "Much too troublesome for my taste."

Ha! There could only be one person who would say that…

"How long have you been there?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"We trailed the two of you," he said, "Right after the real Naruto came back from the mission with Kiba and Hinata."

Suddenly, in like a flash (literally), Itachi was right behind me with a kunai pressed against my throat.

"Aww come on," I said, my mood not really fitting the situation, "I hate it when people do that. Then I can't really yawn properly without it going deeper."

"Why do you talk so much?" Itachi said, "Anyone else in your position would have shut up already."

I scowled slightly, "Well I'm not like anyone else. I am my own person thank you very much," I said. Yeah, I'm not too smart when it comes to these situations…

"Don't you dare touch her!" came a shout from the thick forest, sounding extremely familiar.

And out from the trees, yes you have probably guessed it already, came Naruto. The real Naruto, up to my knowledge.

I waved a bit, "Hey," I said trying to stifle a yawn in case I'd cut my own throat.

He landed on the ground and looked at me incredulously, "You have a kunai held up to your throat making it possible that you'll die and all you have to say is 'hey'?!" he asked.

I grinned, definitely not fitting the situation, and said, "What do you want me to say? Help, save me?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh well…Ok I guess that line wouldn't really fit you well…" he said looking sort of sheepish.

"Heh," was all I could really say. Yeah, I wasn't really fit for the damsel in distress role. That's why I'm never gonna become an actress. Most definitely.

"Enough talk," Itachi said, "Now to make this go according to plan."

"Right," Kisame said.

Then Itachi pulled me back, making me stumble over my own feet, and pushed me…right over the friggen' cliff…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	32. Part Thirty Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Two- -**

* * *

As if in slow motion, I stumbled forward into thin air. And then I fell. Even though it was probably only a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime.

I heard Naruto practically scream my name, his voice slicing through my brain.

Pain engulfed my body as I made contact with whatever the hell I landed on. When I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times, I realized I had landed on some kind of flat rock that jutted out of the cliff's side.

There was some sort of dark substance right by my head. After focusing my attention on that for a while, I realized I had coughed up blood.

I sat up shakily, very cautious of my movements because my head was spinning like no other. I heard voices…not the kind that make you think you're crazy though, I recognized these…

Looking up, which took a lot just so I wouldn't fall backwards, I saw something yellow. I had an idea what it might have been, but it was gone now.

I felt the back of my head for any injuries and found that I was bleeding. It wasn't gushing out or anything for I highly doubted I'd be conscious for that.

Then I checked the rest of myself. The leg I landed on was throbbing slightly and I saw a large, but not deep, cut along my right arm.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up. Everything spun for a moment before coming back into focus.

And then there was the climbing. My head felt like it was a hundred times its usual weight but for some reason, I managed to keep on going without falling backwards.

"…with us nicely now?" I heard Itachi say as I could now decipher words.

"Are you kidding me?" came Naruto's voice, which sounded strained for some reason, "What you did…I can never forgive you for!"

If my head wasn't killing me, I'd have probably started laughing my head off, causing me to fall off because of letting go and tumbling to my most probable death. Maybe it's just the fact that no one really says things like 'I'll never forgive you' without being told they could care less.

"What did you need her for anyways?" came the unmistakable voice of Shikamaru's annoyed tone, "If you just sent her to her death anyways?"

It was silent for a moment, "It really isn't any of your business but it was just part of our plan," Itachi said.

"And what was that?" Shika asked. If I didn't know any better, which I don't, I'd say that he was asking these questions to buy time. He had probably figured it out anyways.

Almost to the top…

"Hmm," Itachi said, "Should we tell them Kisame?"

Apparently the fish dude had responded in some way because Itachi continued in his plain, almost monotone voice.

"It was just a plot to get Naruto out here," he stated, "Having the nine-tailed fox demon makes him very important to us."

I had finally reached the top and looked up to see Kisame bound by Shika's shadow and Naruto panting slightly beside Shika. Kisame's sword was outstretched so I could only guess that Naruto had been being slowly drained of chakra.

"So why'd you throw her off the cliff?" Naruto growled dangerously. It was obvious he was incredibly pissed off.

Itachi shrugged just barely and said, "She was useless to us. She'd get in the way and friends close to you are like a trigger."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. Sure I have watched a ton of Naruto episodes but what the hell was he talking about?

"So you killed her for just those reasons?" Naruto asked. He looked…different for some reason.

Obviously nobody noticed I was there seeing as they were all talking about how I was dead and why I was killed…Another good thing why I don't have chakra!!

Squinting, I saw a smirk spread across the older Uchiha's face. Now I really regretted having said he wasn't bad looking. Even though he was pretty ho- Argh!! Stupid me, I should just shut up now…

That bastard had planned all of this!

Shika was looking nervously at Naruto while keeping his hold on Kisame.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder while another covered my mouth for the yell of surprise I was going to give.

"Shh, don't move," came a guy's voice in my ear. It sounded so familiar but it didn't click right away. He dropped his hand from my face and I turned to look at…Neji.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked as quietly as I could. Then I remembered that whenever they went on missions, they went in groups of three.

"They think you're dead," he said, giving me a stern look.

"Heh," I said giving a small amused smile, "Well I'm not so…"

"I never thanked you for letting me listen to this," he said and held up my Ipod with the headphones wrapped neatly around it, "It lightened my mood some."

"Music is really awesome, huh?" I asked. Well this was certainly different. Having a discussion about music while we watch a fight unfold.

Speaking of fights, I saw Neji's eyes widen as he saw something behind me as I had been facing him. I turned to see something very startling…

Naruto was definitely different now. His eyes had gone red and there was an orange aura around him. This could only mean one thing…The power of the nine-tailed fox demon…And Itachi's smirk only widened.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	33. Part Thirty Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Three- -**

* * *

"This is bad," I heard Neji mutter.

I turned to face him, "It seems as if Itachi wanted this all to happen," I said, eyes wide.

"Hmm?" Neji said frowning and looked over to Itachi. His eyebrows shot up, "You're right, it does," he said, "But why…?"

"No clue," I said shrugging, "But I suggest we leave this little area before we are both killed or thrown over the cliff, in my case, again."

He gave a short nod and we both started crawling towards the trees.

Once we reached safety, somewhat, Neji said, "You've got to show yourself. For some reason, I can't sense your chakra. I'm only assuming they can't either, which is why they are saying you're dead. So unless you show yourself, Naruto will only keep believing you are dead…"

I groaned, "Why me?" I asked myself quietly, "I'm gonna die…Oh, hey, wait, you're coming with me!" I exclaimed rather loudly and stood up, pulling the Hyuuga boy up with me.

"Huh?" He asked, startled by my sudden movements, "No way!"

"Seems you have no choice," said a sort of tired drawl, "You already gave away your positions," Shikamaru stated from where he had Kisame held in his shadow.

He was right, though. Itachi's eyebrows were raised incredibly high and there was a look of utter shock on Naruto's changed face. Kisame was just standing there…caught in Shika's shadow technique, not really able to move…

"Uh hey," I said, waving slightly.

"You aren't dead?" Itachi questioned.

I shifted my weight back and forth between both feet, "Uh, not exactly…" I answered, my voice showing how nervous I was.

I heard Shika snort and say, "Not exactly? What does that mean? Either you're dead or you're not.

As I turned my head to glare at him, Itachi acted. He quickly darted around Naruto and was going to attack me when someone came between us.

"Go to Naruto," Neji said, pushing his kunai against Itachi's, showing a lot of effort just to keep it at a good enough distance.

I nodded quickly and ran to Naruto.

"You're not dead?" he asked, looking relieved for a second before he glared at me, "Or are you a clone disguised as her? I don't sense any chakra."

"It's me, you retard," I said while rolling my eyes, "I just don't have any chakra, therefore you can't sense any!"

"Why should I trust you?" he asked, growling dangerously.

"Cause it's me," I said, raising an eyebrow, "What do I have to do for you to believe me?"

He thought for a moment, "Go kiss Shika," he said. That was pretty…random.

My eyes doubled in size, "Hell no!" I exclaimed and I heard Shika snort in the background.

"Then tell me something that happens in your world," he said, "If you are Riley, then you can answer this easily."

If it was going to get through this thick boy's head, then I'd tell him everything, "Ok first off, we don't have ninja schools. We have schools where you learn Math, Social Studies, Science, boring crap like that. We don't grow up to be ninjas, we grow up to be doctors, lawyers, presidents, teachers, whatever the hell you like to do. We have TV, music, computers and more lovely stuff like that," I said, spouting out the first things that came to mind.

"Go on," he said.

I sighed, "We've got cars since we obviously can't run at speeds such as yours," I said, "There are game systems, fish tanks, uh cell phones, scooters, bikes, contacts, and…and…what else do you need to know?!"

"Nothing more," he said, sounding different, "I knew it was you, I just wanted to hear you list off stuff you've got that we don't. You can think of some really strange things in situations like these."

My worried look soon turned into a glare, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE **KIDDING** ME!!" I yelled at him.

He laughed loudly, as he had turned back to normal.

"Well if you two are done, it would be wonderful if you could help out," Shikamaru said sarcastically, "I don't think I can hold him much longer."

"This is all going downhill," Kisame said, sounding strained, "We should plan it more carefully next time."

"Yes," Itachi said, "Should we continue?"

"We'd win…" Kisame said thoughtfully.

"Obviously," he remarked.

"You dudes are mean," I said while yawning, "Can't we do this another time? I'm dead tired. Actually, how about you two sleep on it and decide if you actually want to do it again?"

"If we decide to leave," Itachi said, "we will definitely come back."

"Aren't you tired too, though?" I asked, "I mean it's like, what, twelve in the morning? I'm sorry but I just can't deal with staying up late."

"Me neither," Naruto said while yawning loudly and then turned to me, "Hey Riley, how about we head home?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said, linking an arm with his and skipped into the forest.

It wasn't long before we heard Neji and Shika shout, "HEY!!"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	34. Part Thirty Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Four- -**

* * *

I yawned quite loudly, "Damn it," I muttered and the two of us stopped, "If you two wanna come, then come. Otherwise, we're leaving."

We heard Shika groan and then Neji said through gritted teeth, "We WOULD if they weren't here. I'm sorta busy trying to keep this guy from going at my NECK, thank you very much."

"Well sooooorry," I said while rolling my eyes. I wasn't in the prettiest of moods… "Hey Sasuke's older brother and fish flakes! How about you, like, leave or something," I called out.

Naruto stared at me incredulously, "_That's _how you try and convince them to go away?" he said in a low whisper.

I shrugged, "Better blunt than nothing," I said, smiling sheepishly. Then I turned back to where they all were and walked back to where they were, Naruto following me.

Neji was now attacking Itachi with his Byakugan activated. Ok, correction, he was _defending_ himself against Itachi's attacks. And then suddenly, the Uchiha guy was gone.

"Come with us, Naruto," I heard him whisper behind me. Turning my head, I saw him standing right behind the Kyuubi boy, hands on his shoulders, talking in his ear. There was a look of shock written on Naruto's face.

Yeah, and then there was a kunai being pressed up against my neck yet again.

"Oh come on," I said while rolling my eyes. Instead of being behind me, Itachi was in front of me. He had lifted me up by the front of my shirt and had the little dagger pushed up against my neck. "Blackmail is so low," I muttered.

"Don't come closer or she dies," Itachi said and I turned my head, ever so slightly, to see that Neji had been running towards us. He was, like, right behind me now, only a couple steps.

"Uh," I said while gulping, "What do you want in order for me not to die?" I asked before rolling my eyes and saying, "Besides Naruto of course."

"Nothing," he said, giving off a smirk.

Waving my arms behind my back, I got Neji's attention. I made some hand gestures that I hoped he would be able to understand.

"Nothing at all?" I asked, "Are you SURE about that?"

"I am sure," he said, "So Naruto, will you come with us or see her die?"

"…I," Naruto stuttered and looking behind Itachi, I saw him look horrified.

After making a lot of weird hand gestures to Neji, my fist formed a thumbs up sign. He coughed slightly and I took that as an ok.

That's when I screamed my loudest and swung my leg up to try and kick Itachi in some way.

Neji quickly darted forward. Somehow, for some reason, Itachi let me go and I dropped to the ground. I got up and felt the kunai at my throat again.

"Damn it," I said loudly, "Mission failure."

"Mission?" Itachi questioned. Neji had managed to get behind me now.

"Yep," I said, trying not to yawn, "I don't suppose you know what that would be though."

"Please, inform me of your so called mission," he said, almost tauntingly.

I shrugged, "It WAS to…get you thrown off the cliff and to run for our lives. Of course, that wouldn't be able to work quite as well as it was supposed to because we forgot all about Jaws over there," I said and pointed my thumb over my shoulder. I was making this all up on the top of my head. Hopefully he'd fall for it.

"And how did you expect to get me over the cliff in the first place?" he asked, amusement in his voice like it was impossible.

I shrugged again, "We'd try and figure things out as it went along," I said, "But are you sure there is nothing you want, save Naruto, that you want to let me go?"

"I am sure," he said, giving me, what seemed like, a bored look.

Again, I made wild hand gestures behind my back to Neji.

"Now Naruto," Itachi said, "I am getting tired of this. Either you come or she dies. Which do you prefer?"

Heh, Naruto looked like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing like it did.

Suddenly something was pressed up to my hands.

"Uh what if I gave you this?" I asked and held out what was just given to me. It was…

My Ipod.

Oh crap I was doomed.

Itachi looked at it as if interested, "And what would that be?" he asked.

I sighed, "It plays music," I answered, feeling hopelessly defeated.

Curiously, he withdrew the kunai and took the object from my hands.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Here it works like this," I said and showed him everything. Finally I convinced him to put one of the headphones up to his ear and then I pressed play.

**Five Minutes Later**

Naruto stared at me the whole way there.

"What?" I asked.

"You," he said, "Are _insane_." And we made our way back to Konoha.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	35. Part Thirty Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Five- -**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade said, fingers up to her temples, "You went with Naruto, out of Konoha, no questions asked. Then Naruto turns into Itachi Uchiha and holds a kunai up to your throat. Then the REAL Naruto comes out and Itachi throws you over the edge of a cliff. You don't die but instead come back UP the cliff. That's where you meet Neji and find out Shika's there too."

I nodded, "Then Neji and I get into an argument about telling everyone I'm alive since they thought I was dead. Well they find out I'm alive and whoop-di-doo, there's a kunai against my throat once more. I wanted Neji to get closer so I was signaling him," I said.

"Which made no sense to me whatsoever," Neji mumbled while rolling his eyes.

Ignoring him, I continued, "So then we managed to get him closer by me screaming my head off and trying to kick Itachi. But then he goes all 'Rawr, come to the dark side, Naruto' with the kunai to my throat, yet AGAIN. Then I was signaling to Neji to give me something," I said.

"And THAT I actually managed to figure out," Neji interrupted.

"And the thing he gave to me was my _Ipod_," I said, giving him a sideways glare.

"It was the only thing I had with me at the moment!" Neji exclaimed, "Plus it was yours! I wasn't going to give some mass murderer something that belongs to me!"

I waved my hand at him, "Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses," I said and then sighed, "But now I have to figure out how to get it back from him…" Then a smile came to my face…

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking as if he wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared.

"I just thought of something," I said, tilting my head up thoughtfully, "He doesn't know how to delete songs from there."

"Why?" Neji asked, "Besides that horrible one you made me listen to first…"

I grinned widely at that, "Well not that exactly…I just remembered that 'Barbie Girl' is on it. I'd pay BIG money to see the look on his face while listening to _that_. Oh yeah, and the battery should die sometime soon...crap, he'll most likely come back," I said and wrinkled my nose slightly.

"He's expected to come back?" Tsunade asked, looking slightly alarmed.

I laughed nervously, "Only speculation…" I said, "But I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up…"

"Crap," Naruto said and…walked out.

"Naruto?" I called after him. I turned to the Hokage, "Can I go after him?" I asked.

She gave me a brief nod and I was out the door.

"Naruto?" I asked, walking after him, "Hey wait up!"

The blonde headed boy didn't stop, he just kept going. Eventually I had to run to keep up with him.

"What's up?" I asked worried. He was acting weird…

Suddenly he stopped when we were outside. I had to stop and turn around since I had accidentally gone further than him. And when I saw him, my eyebrows raised.

He was shaking.

"Naruto?" I asked softly, "You ok?"

"It's my fault," he said so quiet I nearly didn't catch it, "My fault! If I were there, nothing would have happened! If I could have just…DONE something, you wouldn't be so bad off! I didn't do anything…and you nearly died."

My hand instantly went to the bandages wrapped around my head, "It's not that bad! Plus, how could it have been your fault? _I_ decided to follow him. You were doing your job to Konoha, you were on a mission. And in all honesty, there wasn't really anything you COULD do. He had a freakin' knife held up to my throat. I'm just happy he didn't slice me," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That was a miracle by itself," Naruto said, laughing slightly. But then I saw something slide down his face… "I still should have been able to do something."

"Like what?" I scoffed while rolling my eyes slightly.

His blue eyed gaze lifted from the ground to meet mine, "Let them take me where ever," he whispered.

My eyes widened, "WHAT?!" I exclaimed before bopping him over the head, "Don't you even THINK about that, Naruto Uzumaki! I swear to God that if you had gone with them, I'd have hated your guts for all eternity."

"All eternity?" he asked, giving me a small smile.

"Yes," I said and nodded importantly. Then I thought for a moment, "Well…I probably couldn't stay mad at you for more than like five minutes."

He was silent for a while before sniffing and wiping his face, "Is what you said in the forest…true?" he asked.

Now I was confused, "What do you mean?" I asked while frowning slightly.

"What…you said to Itachi," he said, "In my form."

My eyes widened yet again, "How long were you there for?" I asked before grinning, "Of course my little fox boy!" and with that said, I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a tight hug.

I felt my face start to get warmer and I knew that I was probably blushing like crazy. I have no idea what this guy does to me…

My heart did several, and rather impressive, back flips when I felt him hug me back.

But then all too soon, he broke the hug and looked at me.

"Thank you," he whispered before running off.

"Where you going?" I asked, calling after him.

"I've got to do something!" he yelled back to me. And that's all I ever saw of him that day…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	36. Part Thirty Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Six- -**

* * *

Naruto didn't come back that day. Well, not that I knew of. I was thankful that I had a key to his apartment or else I'd be stuck out on the streets.

Like hell I'd want to be there alone.

So of course, I went off to look for someone. Anyone, really. Running down the streets as the light in the sky was fading, genius idea.

Ok, first off I probably wanted someone that wouldn't mind staying with me in Naruto's home. Second, I might want someone strong…

Turning a corner I crashed into…Ino. Ok definitely NOT asking her.

"Watch it!" she yelled.

"Sorry!" I said as I kept running. Looking behind me, she had a sort of dumb look on her face.

Slowly less and less people were out on the streets. The sun seemed like it was going to just drop past the horizon, like a ball, at the rate it was going now.

Sakura was off my list…Shino was just plain scary, plus I hate bugs…Lee…hell no…Shikamaru wouldn't do a thing…Chouji would probably eat all the food, making Naruto mad later on…That just left the rest!

Suddenly I skidded to a halt, "Hey Kiba!" I yelled running up to him, "You busy?"

"Actually, yeah," he said as he stopped walking and turned around to face me, "Why?"

I shrugged slightly, looking off to the side, "Um I'm just looking for people who aren't busy…If you weren't, I'd explain my situation a bit…" I said, my face getting slightly warm.

"Oh," he said, not looking interested in the least, "Well I don't think Hinata or Shino are busy."

My eyes widened, "Thank you!" I yelled before running off. I had completely forgotten about Hinata!!

I ran around Konoha at least a million times before I finally stopped to ask for directions. Now the sun was completely over the horizon which made everything look creepy, especially since there was barely anyone out anymore.

Breathing heavily, I looked up at the entrance to the Hyuuga compound, as the person I asked directions from called it.

"Uh, anyone home?" I asked slightly timid. It felt like it was abandoned, which made everything more creepy when I heard noises in different places.

About to yell, someone answered me.

"Who's out there?" Came a deep voice.

I almost screamed, but luckily I didn't as I saw who it was.

"Hey, uh, is Hinata home?" I asked, unable to hide that I was scared as my voice squeaked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her," he said, "Why do you need her?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He shrugged, "She is my cousin after all," Neji said.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I know, I'm awesome. "Hey…you can come too!" I exclaimed and signaled for him to go back inside, "Go get Hinata and ask her if she would mind spending the night. Can you come too?" I asked, trying to put on puppy eyes.

He sighed, "I'll go get her," he said, totally not answering my question.

I waited impatiently for them to come out, rocking back and forth on my feet, hands behind my back. I was really worried about Naruto though, why hadn't he come back?

Then I heard the sound of a door sliding open and I squinted to see who it was. The moon gave everything an eerie shadow, which didn't calm me down one bit.

"Father said it was ok," came the soft voice of Hinata. Thank God she had that soft voice. I probably would've flipped if it had been Neji again.

"And he told me to escort you there," Neji said suddenly.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, jumping slightly and putting a hand to my heart, "I didn't know you were there!"

He said nothing besides, "Let's get going."

I could see Hinata smiling slightly as they approached me. Silently we made our way to Naruto's home.

"Th-This is N-Naruto's place," Hinata stuttered, looking with wide eyes at the door.

"Yep!" I said happily as I unlocked the door.

"I'll be going then," Neji said plainly and turned around to leave.

Quickly, I grabbed the back of his shirt, "Ohhh no you don't," I said, "You are staying with us!"

"No," he said and tried to walk again.

I opened the door with my other hand and tried dragging him in, "You're staying here!" I exclaimed, "Please?" I asked, trying to put my puppy eyed look on again.

He looked at me, frowning, before saying, "But I didn't bring anything."

I smile at him, "That's ok! You can borrow…Naruto's stuff!" I said happily.

His pale eyes narrowed, "No," he said simply, "Why do you need me to be with you anyways?"

"Uhh…" I said nervously, "Because…I'm…scared," I mumbled looking at my feet.

When I looked up, I saw him smirking. Damn him…

"Fine," he said, sounding annoyed slightly, giving a large sigh.

"YAY!!" I squealed, giving him a one-armed hug.

**Five Minutes Later**

"I hate you."

"You can't possibly hate _me_!"

"Oh yes I can."

I giggled, "But why would you say that?" I asked, attempting to sound innocent.

Neji Hyuuga fidgeted uncomfortably in a pair of light blue pants and a black t-shirt. Both belonged to Naruto which I had so kindly washed for him, me being the only one who knew how to do laundry.

"I feel like an idiot," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, are you afraid you're going to become dumb just because you think Naruto's stupid?" I asked.

Hinata was just watching the two of us.

"Yes," he said, "Possibly."

"That probably made no sense whatsoever," I said, "But let's get off that topic now. Who votes on sleep?"

"And where do you suggest we sleep?" Neji asked, still giving me his 'I-Hate-You' look.

That's where I grinned. In a few moments, I had every possible thing that could be used as a blanket and/or pillow in his little apartment dumped in the middle of the living room.

"Sleepover!" I yelled, "I love them, don't you?"

Hinata giggled slightly and I swear I saw Neji's eye twitch slightly as he stared at the ceiling.

After we each found our positions on the floor, and after I finally managed to get Neji to take out the tie to his hair, we drifted off to sleep. Well they did while I stayed up a little extra to braid his hair. THEN I fell asleep.

Muahahaha…

Suddenly we each heard a noise and so we sat up at the same time.

"What was that?" Neji asked sleepily, looking concerned from Hinata to me.

I didn't say anything.

Hinata looked worried, her gaze drifting from searching the room to me and then to Neji. That's when she froze. And burst out laughing.

"What is it?" he asked, glaring slightly.

I said nothing, afraid I was going to start laughing too.

Hinata couldn't say anything as she was laughing so hard. She really did try to stop, but couldn't.

"What is it?!" he asked, looking angry now.

"Nothing," I said, my voice high. That's when I started laughing too. I mean, come on! Neji Hyuuga with two braids like Heidi or Pippi-Longstocking, a little messy from sleep. Just _imagine_ it…

He growled slightly and got up, searching for the bathroom. When he found it…well…

"REILLY!!" he roared furiously. Seriously now, how many times do you see that Hyuuga boy lose his cool? Not very often. But you see, I think everyone knows his weakness. He's loves his dignity and hates to lose it.

He marched out of the bathroom, his face red, expression definitely angry. Furious, fuming, livid, mad, you name it. But definitely pissed off.

"What…did you do…to. My. **HAIR**?!" He practically screamed.

Just as I was about to answer weakly, we all heard a crash.

"What was that?" Hinata whispered, mainly to herself.

Both Hyuuga's activated their Byakugan and searched the level. I heard Hinata gasp and saw Neji roll his eyes as he deactivated them.

"Idiot," I heard Neji mutter.

Hinata's face instantly got darker and I knew who it was.

"H-Hey everyone," Naruto said shakily.

"What. The. Hell?" I asked staring at him.

He looked around, "So why's everyone here?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" I asked, my eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"Long story," he said laughing nervously. He was about to collapse when I got up and ran to him quickly, catching him.

"And what the hell have you been doing?!" I asked worriedly.

"Again, long story," he said, yawning and burying his head in my shirt, "Must. Sleep…" he mumbled before I felt him go limp.

Hinata came and looked at him, a sad sort of look in her eyes, "He just seems to be exhausted, I don't think he was attacked," she said.

Then it clicked. I had completely forgotten she liked Naruto!

"This will be easier than expected," came a deep voice from somewhere in the room.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	37. Part Thirty Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Seven- -**

* * *

And out of the shadows came…Itachi Uchiha. Yes, I know, big shocker.

"Yo," I said, waving slightly.

Naruto gives me an incredulous look.

"What?" I asked him, shrugging.

Itachi walked forward and took something out from somewhere in the depths of his long cloak. He held it out and we all saw what it was.

"Oh hey," I said, laughing slightly, "I knew you were gonna come cause of that."

"It stopped," he said, "Was this some sort of idea as a joke?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, it's just that once the battery runs out, you need to charge it again for it to work again," I said, smiling nervously.

"But what do you want with us?" Naruto asked, glaring at the older Uchiha.

A slight smirk crossed his face, "I don't want any of them, I only need you Naruto," he said.

Despite my attempts not to, my eye twitched and I said, "Ok that sounds SO wrong…"

His gaze then turned to me, "I tried getting rid of you last time. It obviously failed. This time it won't," he said.

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes, "Of course it won't."

Naruto's still looking at me oddly, "Don't annoy him!" he whispered, "He's incredibly powerful!"

I crossed my arms, "And I care…why?" I asked.

"Because he's evil," Naruto said, looking at me as if I were stupid.

"Oh," I said simply, "That changes things then."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at everyone there. I could tell he was trying to think of something. Well, he was, before he started laughing insanely.

"What the…?" I muttered. Everyone was looking at him oddly. Well, besides Itachi of course. He was just sorta standing there…

Naruto lifted his arm and pointed at Neji, "Wh-What happened to his h-hair?!" he asked.

Neji growled and pointed to me, "She did it," he said and took out the braids.

"Darn," I said, "Didn't have a camera but I should have used hairspray, would have made thing last for more…"

"Enough," Itachi said and threw something at me.

At first I thought it was a kunai, or some sort of weapon. But then I recognized it and caught my beloved Ipod.

"Now I shall eliminate all who get in my way," he said and came running at me, "You've done so too many times. It's over."

I stepped to the side at last minute, letting him run past me, "Of course it is," I said sarcastically.

"What did I say about- wait," Naruto said, looking mischievous, "I've got a plan…"

Everyone went to where he was and Itachi turned around, "You think that planning will be able to stop me from achieving my goals?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and turned back to Naruto, Hinata and Neji.

"Fine, I'll let you plan. Then I'll show you that it was useless," he said and turned towards the window.

After a moment of listening to Naruto, and multiple interruptions from me, everyone knew what to do.

"Hey retard, over here!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him, "Bet'cha can't get me!"

His face showed nothing as he caught the pillow and ran at me.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to use some facial expressions for once," I said, narrowly dodging his attack, "Unless, of course, you don't mind being a cold hearted female dog!"

"What the…?" Naruto said this time.

Neji rolled his eyes, "She means the word-"

Hinata coughed loudly as Neji said it.

"You think I'm female?" Itachi asked, voice as plain as paper.

I shrugged and said, "You never know. A lot of people can change their looks with- what is it over here? Medical Ninjutsu?"

It seemed I got him at least a little angry because he was able to cut me. Of course, I think he was holding back for some reason. I mean, me being able to evade his attacks? Very unlikely.

"And then there's the thing where you just might be gay," I said, smirking, "That would be so hilarious. Ha, you could be, like, making out with Kisame or something."

Naruto made a face, "EWWWW!!" he exclaimed, making gagging noises.

Itachi took out a kunai and charged straight for me. I reached behind me and opened the kitchen drawer, like I was supposed to. Just as he was about to stab me, I pull out a kitchen knife and block his attack.

"That's so funny," I said as the two knifes pushed against each other, "You didn't deny your 'love' for Kisame either! I wonder what he'd say to that?"

"I'd say that you were making it up," came a familiar voice from the window, "He wouldn't love anyone."

"Are you sad?" I asked, highly amused at all of this despite the situation we were in.

I heard him growl as he came to attack as well. Hinata and Neji blocked him off though.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto shouted and I moved right in time to escape the blow. So did, unfortunately, Itachi.

"Damn," I muttered, "So close."

"Your attempts are futile," Itachi said, "Give up. Come, Naruto, or no one gets hurt."

"I won't let them get hurt!" Naruto yelled angrily. Uh-Oh…this can't be good…

Then we heard a scream. A girl's scream.

We both turned to look. Hinata looked petrified and utterly defeated. She was staring at the sword, which the tip of the wrappings had come off, showing razor sharp teeth-like things.

Crap, Hinata and Neji dealt a lot with Chakra. They were basically useless against Kisame!

I felt a sharp and very painful blow to my side. Looking down, I saw that Itachi had attacked us while we weren't looking. He had pierced my side with a kunai.

"Ow," I gasped out, clutching my side, "Damn. Itachi, you cheated."

"Cheated?" he asked.

"You did it while we weren't paying attention. That means you cheated, you played unfair," I said.

"You consider this all a game?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Figure of speech!" I exclaimed. My side was bleeding heavily now. How deep did he stab me?

Naruto turned his head from looking horrified at Hinata to me and Itachi. His bright blue eyes widened when he saw the blood and me holding my side.

"Great," I said, coughing a little, "Now I can't have kids. Good job, buddy."

Naruto went from glaring at Itachi to looking at me incredulously, "You must be truly insane to be able to talk like that during a battle!" he exclaimed.

I shrugged slightly, "Insanity's fun," I said.

"Enough," Itachi said once again, "This time I'll finish you."

Five minutes later

"Reilly! Stay out of this!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to push me out of the way.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed, a bit woozy from losing so much blood. So far Itachi had directed all his attacks on Naruto, but I intervened when Naruto couldn't dodge. Meaning I took the blow instead of him.

"But you can't really do anything!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can help," I said, "I may not be able to perform any special medical stuff or create illusions like your beloved Sakura, but I can help."

He looked at me, "What are you talking about Sakura now?" he asked.

"Because you love her," I said and pushed him out of the way when Itachi threw a shuriken star at him and he wasn't paying attention. It dug into my shoulder.

Just as Naruto was about to respond, he froze. Kisame was standing behind him with the giant sword up to him. As much as I knew, it was slowly draining the chakra from him.

"I told you that you couldn't defeat us," Itachi said, "You all are just too weak."

"Shut up," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, "What did you say?"

"I said shut up!" I exclaimed while running to Naruto. Itachi held me back though and I saw Naruto crumple to the ground. Hinata was unconscious while Neji was awake but from the looks of it, had a hard time getting up.

"Just let us take him," Itachi said, making it sound as if it were all too easy.

"And…why the hell…would I agree…to that?" I asked, panting as the blood loss was taking its toll.

"Otherwise you and your friends die," he said.

I tried standing a little straighter, "I don't care about myself but you leave my friends out of this!" I said, glaring at the older Uchiha.

He shrugged, "Whatever, I don't have time for this. Kisame, get the boy and let's go," he said.

"Oh no you don't," I growled as I saw the shark guy pick him up. Suddenly I felt a huge rush flow through me. What the hell?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	38. Part Thirty Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Eight- -**

* * *

"Interesting," Itachi murmured, I almost didn't catch it.

"Come again?" I growled.

No one made a move. Itachi and Kisame had stopped.

"I said 'interesting'," Itachi repeated, his face betraying nothing.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?" I asked him.

Finally, I saw the slightest hint of a smirk form on his mouth, "It seems you don't know," he said, "Unless, of course, you're just faking."

"And why would I fake anything?" I asked him, stepping closer, "I'm not so dishonest like you two."

"My, my, touchy little thing, eh?" Kisame said tauntingly, smirking as I glared his way.

"Kisame," Itachi said, "Don't you sense it?"

He looked startled for a moment before recovering quickly, "Yes, I do. Now it won't be so easy. Or that hard, for that matter," he said, getting in a defensive pose.

"Yes," Itachi said, "Very true. It could work both ways."

Naruto coughed and everyone turned their heads his way.

"Quit," he sputtered.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, Naruto. Do you honestly expect me to stop? And this is all turning a bit dramatic, don't you think?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, "If I were watching this, I'd be cracking up right about now. But I hurt too much to laugh. I'll save that for later."

"If you manage to survive," Kisame said and grinned, "Which is very unlikely."

I nodded, "True, true, but at least I'll know I've given it all I've got," I admitted, "Now…I feel like fighting…weird."

Naruto gave a weak smile and his eyes closed slowly once again. Man, having your chakra drained must suck…

Itachi activated his Sharingan…which was odd because I wasn't much of an opponent…

"Na-na-nuh-boo-boo! You can't catch me!" I said, repeating the line children taunt others with, and ducked to the side.

A kunai flew at the spot where I would have been.

Since when did I have such good reflexes…?

"Aww come on, is that the best you can do?" I asked and stood up. Then, without realizing it, my hands started to something on their own. And then, you know, I was blowing fire. No big, right?

WRONG…

Itachi's eyes narrowed from across the room. Apparently they had avoided the flame thingy.

"It's just like I thought," Itachi mumbled in his slight mono-tone voice.

Kisame stared at him, looking, no seriously, like a fish out of water, "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't understand, do you?" he asked his partner in crime, "I'd explain but then, she might understand and take it to her advantage."

Quickly I ducked and a couple shuriken stars pierced the wall behind me.

"Dudes, you suck at life," I said and my hands did that weird thing again…I have an odd feeling of deja vu though.

"Smart aleck eh?" Kisame said, "Why don't we give her a piece of our power?"

But, surprisingly, Itachi held up an arm, "No," he said, "She's got too much power of her own at the moment."

"What do you mean?" I asked, dropping my hands to the side.

He blinked and his Sharingan was gone, "I don't know what triggered it, but you now have chakra. A huge amount of it, which I'm guessing is from getting it in one big rush," he said, "And now, for the moment, you have the knowledge of any hand symbol combination to form any jutsu. You just don't realize it."

"Oh," I said, "Cool…"

"Then why can't we just wait until the chakra rush has calmed down?" Kisame asked, looking confused.

"Because by then, people will come to inspect what's happening. And we won't be able to leave as quietly as we wanted. Come Kisame, we're leaving," he said, letting go of Naruto's arm.

"But," Kisame said, clearly not getting the point, "What about the fox demon boy?"

"Leave him," Itachi said, "She'll only follow us if we take him," he turned around and faced me, "But we'll be back in three years," he said, "Hope we don't meet again."

And in a flash, they were gone. Just like that.

"WHOO HOO!!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, "WE DID IT!!"

Naruto moaned and rolled over.

"Oh, right," I said and rushed to his side.

After helping him up, he looked around, "God, what happened to my house?" he asked, looking incredulous.

"Ummm…" I said, laughing nervously and looking at the dying embers of the flames that had been eating away at the walls, "Technically it's an apartment…and we should be happy you live on the top…"

He gave me a look, "You are impossible," he said before doing something that surprised me, he hugged me, "Thanks, though. For not giving up on me."

I smiled, ignoring the sudden heat in my cheeks, and hugged him back.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	39. Part Thirty Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Thirty-Nine- -**

* * *

I groaned, rolling over in the bed. Voices surrounding me, all of them fuzzy and low so I couldn't understand any of them.

That is, until I heard one in particular…

"Hey! Hey! I think she's up!" someone yelled.

And then I heard all…

"Be quiet Naruto!" I heard a girl's voice say in a hushed tone followed by an exclamation of pain.

"Sakura!!" Naruto whined and I could just picture him rubbing his head.

"God," I managed to mumble out, "Shut…up already…"

"Told you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto…" Sakura hissed and I heard him wimper.

I groaned and opened my eyes, "What the…?" I said as I stared at my surroundings.

Faces, too many faces. Some I could tell who it was by just things that stuck out. Like Naruto's hair, for instance. It was so…yellow…

I could see that Sakura was there by her hair and outfit but that was about it…

"What happened?" I asked, squinting at, what seemed like, a million heads.

"Uh," I heard Shika's voice say from somewhere to my left, "You were out for 'bout a week or so. And now you have chakra, so you'll be able to do jutsu's you weren't able to do before."

"And I thought she was going to be like me," I heard Rock Lee whine from where ever Shika was.

I smirked slightly, although it was painful to do so, "Tough," I said, my voice hoarse, "At least I won't be a total reject…not being able to do anything besides run. You can at least fight!"

"You're not a reject!" Naruto exclaimed, "Look at how many people are here!!"

"Um, yeah, about that," I said, blinking quite a bit, "First off, you probably bribed them or something. Second, I can't see much. Now what's up with that?"

"Oh, right, medication," Sakura said and went beyond my line of vision…of what I could see anyways, "Now just hold still, this won't take but a moment," she said and held up something…white…

My eyes widened, "Don't tell me…it's a shot," I said, cringing slightly.

"Yeah," Sakura said absentmindedly, most likely concentrating on the freakin' needle in her hand…

"Yeah, um, no," I said and sad up painfully, "No way, no chance."

"What do you mean? You need your medication!" she said.

"Well, yeah, if it were a pill!" I exclaimed, pushing the covers off, "But a shot? No way in hell!"

"Someone, please restrain her," Sakura said in a business sort of voice. Suddenly all the faces came closer and hands gripped my arms and shoulders.

"Don't worry!" Naruto said, a bit closer than before, "I have to take shots too! It's not that big of a deal!"

"You aren't scared of them?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well…" he said and I saw him shift uncomfortably, "They aren't a walk in the park…but at least they aren't a kunai in the gut!"

"Wonderfully put," I muttered as I tried pushing them off me, but too weak to do anything but twist around.

Suddenly there was a sharp poke in my right arm.

"There," Sakura said, "All done. It should work in a few seconds as it works its way through your blood stream."

Everyone let go and I crossed my arms, "Are you sure you didn't poison me?" I asked, sarcastic or not, I'd let everyone decide on their own. Who knows?

"Right," Naruto said, "Well…is it working?"

Actually, it was. Everything slowly came back into focus.

"Yep," I said and leaned back in the pillows.

Shika, Lee, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, TenTen, and Shino were all standing there. And that's a lot of people!!

Neji, Hinata and Naruto all had bandages on but seemed well enough to stand up.

"Holy crap…" I said looking at each person in turn, "What did you bribe them with, Naruto?"

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't bribe any of them," he said.

"He didn't," Neji said, "We wondered what state you were in."

Hinata gave him a look as she stood behind him, careful not to let him see before looking at me, "We were worried," she said, "I thought you were dead at first."

"And we found each of you unconscious," came a voice from the doorway, "Naruto, here, was only barely awake by the time someone came."

Everyone turned their heads at the same time to see Tsunade, the Hokage.

"Yo," I said, waving slightly.

"If it weren't for Tsunade's expertise in medical ninjutsu, you would have most likely died," Sakura said all importantly, "Your new chakra would have consumed your mind, giving you so much information you couldn't possibly store all at once. It would have killed you. Tsunade managed to slow the process down dramatically."

"Oh," I said, "Thanks, then…"

"It's fine," the Hokage said, "Just one question. Since you randomly appeared here, then disappeared, and came back again, what do you plan on doing?"

I thought about it, scratching the back of my neck, "Well…I'd like to stay here if it's alright with you. I don't particularly want to go back home. I'd like to train to become a ninja, if I may," I answered.

She nodded, "I don't see why not. You already showed loyalty to Konoha by protecting Naruto, as he already told me," she said.

I turned to look at the blonde Kyuubi boy who had a faint blush in his cheeks, blue eyes avoiding my own.

"So when do I get out of this joint?" I asked, looking at the Hokage expectantly.

She sighed, "It seems at least another month. I swear, you're as impatient as Naruto!" she exclaimed, "Which isn't a good thing."

"Hey!" Naruto said defensively, "I'm not THAT bad!"

Sakura smirked but chose to say nothing.

"Exactly!" I said and pointed at the fox boy, "I can't possibly match him!"

"Yea-what?!" Naruto exclaimed, "How am I that bad?!"

"You just are!" I shouted back at him, grinning like a mad person.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Oh shut up, will you?" she asked.

Naruto looked smug for some reason, "Too much sake?" he asked.

She glared at him, "You realize that I give out missions? I can choose which rank it is," she said.

Immediately Naruto shut up and the look was wiped from his face.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	40. Part Forty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**- -Part Forty- -**

* * *

"Um…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Actually, I'm not quite sure. That's why I'm asking."

"I'm DANCING!" I exclaimed and continued my little jig.

Naruto gave me an odd look, "Right," he said, "You keep on doing that."

I stopped, "You're mean," I said and crossed my arms.

"What was the…'dance' for anyways?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "For finally getting out of that damn hospital!" I shouted, even though were only about two feet away. I stretched with my arms over my head, "Thank God for that."

He snickered, "You really don't have any patience," he said, "And remind me not to bring you fruit when you've been hospitalized for three days straight."

I grinned, "Yeah…" I said. We both winced as we remembered how I had thrown a fit. I was incredibly restless and really bored…and he wasn't helping when he gave me a bowl of fruit and told me how and what everyone was doing…So I…threw it at him…

"I swear, with your aim, I was nearly decapitated by that banana," he said, feeling his neck.

"Nah," I said, "That apple would have blown a hole in your head if you hadn't ducked…"

"Are you saying that you wish I hadn't?" he asked.

"I said no such thing," I said, tilting my head up slightly.

"Hn, but you were thinking it."

"And you're starting to sound like Sasuke."

"Hey! And you didn't defend yourself when I said that you didn't want me to duck!"

"So? I think sounding like Sasuke is worse than that!"

"Well…sorta. Not very much though!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You wish I were dead?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were thinking it!"

"You're such a loser…"

"You did it again! You aren't defending yourself!"

"Because I don't think I need to against such stupidity…"

"So you DO wish I were dead!"

"Are you stupid or something?"

"I don't…think so…why?"

"Cause why would I want you dead? I just saved your sorry ass!"

"But-you-hey! That's not nice! You sound as if you HAD to save me! Did you think so?"

"No! Now get over it!"

"…so you don't want me dead?"

I sighed, "No, now why would I anyways? I flippin' lo-" I stopped mid sentence, feeling my cheeks warm up dramatically.

"Wait, what?" he asked looking totally lost, "You're bright red now…"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "I didn't notice."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, "You just…stopped talking."

"Nothing," I mumbled and turned around trying to calm down. It'd be kind of weird going around Konoha with a glowing red face, eh?

"But…" Naruto said, slowly trying to piece everything together.

"I said nothing," I said and started walking towards the huge trees.

He ran to catch up to me, "But why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because…it's not important," I said quietly and kept on walking, "So do you think I'll be able to become a ninja then?"

"You're changing the subject now but yes, I think you'll be an awesome one," he answered, walking beside me with his arms behind his head.

"Hmm, I doubt I'll be able to learn the new jutsu's so easily…" I replied.

He made some sort of chuckling sound, "Well that's why you practice. It doesn't exactly always make perfect, but it's really close!" he said.

"Will you teach me?" I asked, giving him a sideways glance.

I saw his eyebrows raise, "You want ME to teach you?" he asked, "Why not get someone smart, like Shikamaru?"

Shrugging slightly, I responded, "Because then it won't be so much fun. Shika would just complain and Neji would put me down."

"Wow, that's true…" he said, looking as though he were thinking, "Neji's not that bad anymore…what about Kakashi?"

"Ha! Right," I said, smirking, "He's older than me. I hate teachers that are older than me cause they make me feel stupid…"

"Well that's weird," he said, scratching his head, "You shouldn't feel stupid…what about Kiba, then?"

"Are you purposefully trying to get me to pick someone else besides you?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow, "And no, if I'm going to be stuck with some energetic, caffeine high freak, it's going to be you. Not that you're a freak or anything. But Kiba's got a dog…dog, no."

He gave me an odd look, "Ooook then," he said, "What about Sakura? She's smart…"

My eyes narrowed slightly, "No," I said spitefully, "She'll make me feel retarded too."

Naruto looked at me, "You sounded angry…what's wrong with Sakura?" he asked.

I gave a bitter smile, "Nothing," I said in an obviously fake cheerful tone.

"Hmm…you don't like her?" he asked.

"Can we PLEASE get off the topic of her?" I asked.

He looked completely baffled, "Uh…sure…" he said.

My eyes turned into slits, "Well speak of the devil," I said…literally…

"Huh? Oh hey Sakura!!" Naruto exclaimed, waving vigorously.

She approached us, "Hey. Have you seen Shikamaru?" she asked, "The Hokage wants him."

I shrugged looking like I could care less as Naruto responded, "Yeah, I think he was at Asuma's place last time I saw him. Playing that board game again…" he said.

"Ah, thanks," she said smiling brightly and ran off.

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto called out, "Reilly's gonna need help learning new jutsu's!"

"What?!" I hissed so only he heard me, "I don't need her help! I want you to teach me!"

"She wants me to help her though," he said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Really? I can help you. I don't think you want Naruto's help…I'm not sure if he knows that many…" she said.

"Sakura…" Naruto whined.

"I'm fine with Naruto, thanks," I called out, feeling a faint blush in my cheeks for no real apparent reason.

"You sure?" she asked, "I could tell Shikamaru when I see him…"

"I'm positive!" I said and took Naruto's left arm, "I'm fine with him, seriously. Bye!" I exclaimed and then pulled on his arm.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said startled.

"That's my good fox boy…" I said, giggling slightly. For some reason, I was in higher spirits…

* * *

"Why do you have to go?" I asked as he walked away.

"Because."

"That's not an answer!" I exclaimed, trying to catch up with him.

He turned slightly, "You know very well why I have to go," he said trying not to look sad by putting on a bold face.

"Well…yeah…but why couldn't you just stay here?" I asked, trying so hard not to start crying.

"Because I can't get stronger staying here," he said and turned back around, "Everyone wants Sasuke back…and there's only one way to do it!"

"But why can't I come with you?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "I can't have distractions. And you can't either. Plus, you still haven't completed your own training."

"Then what about that?" I asked, "You've been teaching me these past months! What's going to happen then?"

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at me, "You know Iruka, he'll teach you. And if not, there's always Shika, Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi and Tsunade to help you!"

"I don't care!" I yelled after him, "I just want you to help me! No one else!"

"I can't stay here forever," he said, "And I need to get stronger. You do too. If we want to bring Sasuke back…"

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" I asked in a whisper, "What then?"

"Then we'll take him back by force," he replied, "Either way, he's coming back."

"And if he escapes and goes back to that Orochimaru guy?" I asked.

"Then we'll get him again," Naruto answered, "And we'll beat some sense into him…Sakura loves him…and we're all his friends…so he needs to come back!"

I shook my head, tears falling to the ground as I was unable to keep them in, "He'd kill you…" I muttered.

"And that's why I need to get stronger," he said, "So I can bring him back successfully!"

I stood there silent for a moment, "Fine then, go," I said, turned around and started walking away, "Bye."

"Wait, Reilly…" Naruto muttered, "Reilly, wait. Wait!"

But I ignored him and kept walking.

"Fine, I'll just go!" he yelled after me.

I stopped walking, turned my head and watched him walk off towards the Konoha gates.

"Bastard," I mumbled, wiping my cheeks, "You made me cry."

* * *

"You're getting close."

"Grr this is taking forever."

"Grr?"

"Yes, grr damn it!"

"…alright then."

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah, say it already," I said, my hands still making some sort of seal.

He sighed, "Fine then, this is so damn troublesome. Why do I need to teach you?" Shika asked.

"Because I have no one else," I said trying to concentrate, "And you're smart. So quit complaining. You want more compliments?"

"Nah, I'm good for today," he said, a smirk evident on his face. The little devil…so what if he was taller than me?! He can still be little!!

Sadly, over these two and a half years, everyone else grew. I didn't. So I was stuck being a flippin' midget. Unfortunately, Sakura had gotten prettier. Yes, she was my new rival. Ha, new, as if.

Shino was just covering himself more…at least you could tell it was him…sometimes…

Hinata grew her hair longer and looked MUCH prettier. I'd be amazed if Naruto wouldn't start swooning over her instead of Sakura. I know Kiba was giving her more attention. It was obvious that he knew Hinata liked Naruto and he was jealous! Ohhh yeah, I've got something on him now….

Speaking of Kiba, I must say, he had gotten a lot cuter…and taller...damn…AKAMARU GOT HUGE…you don't notice it much if you've been with them the whole time, but thinking of it, he's like a giant now.

Shika…honestly he didn't change much besides the fact that he got taller and his clothes…Same with TenTen and Lee…

Neji…well he's now got some strands of hair loose…and his clothes have changed drastically…ok, fine, I'll admit it, he's gotten hotter over the last two years!

Choji is…bigger…yeah I shouldn't be thinking things like that because he's most likely near by somewhere. You never know! He might have developed mind reading skills!

So yes, this leaves me…the silly little midget.

"Wanna quit for today?" Shika asked, "Your face is turning red now. Don't forget to breathe."

My eyes flickered open and I glared at him, "I know that…but yes, I'd like to quit since I'm getting a headache," I said and dropped my hands.

"I told you this one wasn't so easy," he said and then yawned.

I tilted my head, "Do you EVER get enough sleep?" I asked him.

He gave me a look, "Hardly," he said.

"But you sleep all day! How is it that you're tired all the time?" I asked as we headed for the village.

"Because I'm special," he said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I gave a short laugh, covering up with a cough, "Right," I said.

"Anyways," he said giving me a quick glare, "You're almost there…A little more and you'd have it done!"

"You know it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown," I pointed out, "So at least you're giving your face exercise!"

He opened his mouth to say something back when Ino suddenly jumped to the ground.

"Reilly…" she said, gasping for air, "I ran all the way to find you…but…its Naruto…he's back!"

My jaw dropped and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"He's been…looking for you," she said and stood up straight.

"Oh yeah," Shika said, "Forgot to tell you."

I glared at him.

"Wasn't it you who said it took 42 muscles to frown?" he asked.

I hit him upside the head, "And it only takes four muscles to hit raise your arm and hit someone," I said.

"So are you going to go and see him?" Ino asked.

I bit my lower lip. I haven't seen him in over two and a half years…and we hadn't exactly left on good terms…

Shaking my head I said, "No, I don't want to see him."

She raised her eyebrows, "Ok then…But are you guys done with training for now?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shika asked.

"Oh just because," Ino said, "I was thinking we could all go out and eat or something."

"Sure," Shika said and turned to me, "What about you?" he asked.

"No thanks," I said, "I think I'll stay here and train some more."

"You sure?" Shika asked, "I think you've trained enough for one day."

I grinned, "Or I could go and watch some clouds…" I said, "That's relaxing…"

He gave a half smirk, half smile, "Yeah…well see you later then," he said, "I don't know what to tell Naruto though…"

I waved and said, "Just say I went on a mission or something."

Ino snorted, "I doubt he'll believe that…but we will," she said and we all went our separate ways.

As I walked through the forest, my mind went in circles. I really wanted to see his face, but not have to talk to him. It was mid-afternoon and the sun shone dimly through the leaves above. The trees grew thinner as finally I emerged out into a very pretty meadow.

The grass was a thin, soft, pale green and the flowers were of every color. Shika had shown me here once before when we were done training. He said this was the perfect spot to clear your mind and take a nap. What can I say? He was right.

I flopped down and layed on my back, taking out the band that held my long, bright orange hair. The sun was shining brilliantly above me now so I closed my eyes.

Thinking about it, I hadn't been home for a while now. I couldn't help but wonder what my mom was thinking, or going through that matter. But, nevertheless, I didn't care much. I mean, who would worry about home when you're living in Naruto's world?!

And besides, I DID leave a note. It's not like I just waltzed out of there without a word…Knowing my mom, she probably flipped when she saw all the feathers in the room…

A shadow came and covered where the sun was supposed to be shining down on my face. I opened my eyes to see bright blue ones staring down at me.

Screaming, I sat up quickly. A little TOO quickly, as our heads collided.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, rubbing my forehead.

"Jeez, Reilly!" the person exclaimed, rubbing his own, "Wait…Reilly?!"

I blinked a couple times to get the white spots out of my vision and finally I saw exactly who was sitting in front of me.

"So it IS you!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at me, almost accusingly.

My mouth kept opening and closing as I tried to say something, "N-Naruto?!" I asked. I swear I could have hit myself. OF COURSE IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN HIM!! Who else has whiskers on his cheeks?

He grinned, "The one and only!" he said. Thankfully, he didn't have his forehead protector on. Otherwise I might have been lying here knocked out.

I quickly stood up, "But…how'd you find me?!" I asked.

He stood up as well. And damn, he got taller too… "You think I'd believe you went off on some mission when everyone else is here? I heard that from Shika and Ino too…So, naturally, I went to go find you! I saw how everyone else had changed but for some reason, I couldn't find you! Then I see someone I don't recognize really close to Konoha…" he explained.

"Ahh," I said, putting my hands on my hips, "So that's how…"

Meh, he must have gotten smarter…

"Wow, Reilly!" he said, looking me from my head to my feet, "You've changed a lot!"

"Really?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with him looking at me like that.

"Yeah!" he said and grinned, "But…you seem a lot smaller than the last time I saw you…"

I glared, "I have NOT gotten smaller!!" I exclaimed and tried to kick him, but he dodged.

He smirked slightly, "So you don't like your height?" he asked.

"Shut up…" I said, and tried to kick him again. Key word there being 'tried'.

"Ahh…" he said, "So how has the shorty been all these years?"

"Don't call me shorty! My name is Reilly! Use it. And it's been hard these last couple of years," I replied, trying to kick him and then to punch.

He blocked everything though, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," he said as my fist flew by his head, "I know you don't like being teased so I'll stop." Then he did the most unpredictable thing I could think of…He hugged me…

"N-Naruto?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said, not letting go, "But I realized something after these past years."

"What's that?" I asked.

"That you hated Sakura," Naruto said, "And that you were actually sad to see me go…"

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yep!" he exclaimed, "And now I know WHY you hated Sakura."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "And why was that?" I asked.

"Because I liked her," he said, and I could just imagine him grinning. Still, he didn't let me go.

I swear, I felt my eye twitch, "…So?" I asked.

"So…I figured that if you hated me liking her, then that must mean…you like me?" he asked, "Either it's that or you like Sakura. But I don't think you go that way."

"NARUTO!" I exclaimed, not believing those words came out of his mouth or that thought even crossed him mind.

"Whaaaat?" he asked and looked at me, "I said I don't think you go that way!"

"You don't THINK?" I asked and shuddered, "You have a disturbed mind…"

He pouted slightly, which, I have to admit, looked utterly adorable on him, "So…was what I said right? Or was I wrong, like usual?" he asked.

I shook my head, "You're such a loser…Course I like you!" I exclaimed and turned away, wishing he didn't still have a hold of me.

"Ah," he said, grinning with a slight tint of red in his cheeks, "I knew it."

…how dense was this boy?

"But you like Sakura," I pointed out, "So what difference does what I feel make?" I asked and pulled away from his grip.

Hmm…I doubt I could go and run away with the circus here…Maybe I could go run away with Orochimaru? Naruto would NEVER find me there…or the Akatsuki works too…

"But you didn't let me finish," Naruto said, "I liked Sakura, and I still have some…unresolved issues about her. But besides that, I think I'm getting over her quite nicely."

My eyebrows went up after hearing that. So he was trying to get over her…

"Everyone was on my mind when I was training. But it was YOU that I kept thinking about the most," he explained, "At first, I thought it was because I didn't leave like I wanted to. That I left on such bad terms. But after this last year, I finally figured it out. I really, really like you."

Not only did my eyebrows shoot WAY up, but my eyes also widened and my cheeks were burning.

I didn't move as he walked closer to me, smiling like an idiot. Only, he wasn't an idiot…

Again, he pulled me into a hug. But this time…he kissed me…

"Naruto!" I voice broke out from the trees, "Naruto! I swear I saw him go this way!"

"Ah!" Sakura came to a halt as she stumbled into the clearing, "I-I found him…!"

Kiba jumped down, "Yeah, I picked up his scent somewhere here," he said.

I swear, my face was on fire then. Kiba's face broke out in a grin when he saw. I KNEW I HAD SOMETHING ON HIM!! He was totally in love with Hinata…

"Oh wow…" Sakura said.

"Hey," Naruto said casually, waving his hand.

"Ummm….oh yeah, emergency meeting in the Hokage's office," Sakura said, suddenly brightening up, "We're going to get Sasuke back!"

Naruto looked surprised but also delighted, "Ok then! Um, I'll be there in a moment," he said, "You guys go on without me."

They nodded and quickly left.

"I'm going to get Sasuke back!" he said excitedly.

"I know, I was here, I heard," I said, looking at him.

He laughed, "Yeah, I know…but, are you ok with it?" he asked.

I grinned, "Of course I am…he's your best friend. Just, don't die," I said, "Otherwise I'll bring you back from the dead just so I can kick your butt!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

"Go off and see them, then," I said, "You may not get another chance! See you later, then."

He grinned, "Bye!" he said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back, and don't you worry! I can't die just yet!"

And then he was gone. And you know what? I don't think anyone can be as happy as I was right then. I knew that he was going to come back ok…he's Naruto after all! The main character! And damn, was he sexy!

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


End file.
